Total Drama Island The Way it Would've Been
by Fckn
Summary: The remaining 18 go out for a survival skill for one night as they survive living in the woods for one night. Who is behind all of this? Will Katie and Sadie meet in the forest? Will Noah EVER Kiss a girl? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!
1. Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

The setting takes place on a campsite in Canada. A happy, sadistic host jumps up and says, "Yo! We're coming at you LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa. Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McClean. Dropping Season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!" As he walks, he would give us how the game should be played, "Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here in this crummy, old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then, have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every 3 days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk the Dock of Shame. Take a ride on the loser boat, *chuckle,* and leave Total Drama Island for good." A place that looks like a campfire is used as the next setting. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies. All but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, but let's face it. They'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle: black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food; all in a sudden, a worm says "Hey Now." Chris goes on and says, "And each other and every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"

*Theme song*

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see_

_I WANNA BE FAMOUS_

_I wanna live close to the sun. Don't pack your bags cause you already won_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day_

_Cause I wanna be famous_

_Da da na da naaaaa da na da na da na da na da na da naaaaaa_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_*whistle then two second guitar riff*_

After the theme song, Chris McClean is shown far distance. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright, it's time to meet our 1st eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this 5-star resort. So, if they seem a little TO-ed, that's probably why. As Chris told the viewers what it'll be like on the campgrounds, the first camper has arrived. It is a girl with brown hair with square glasses, braces, and a ponytail with strands of hair pulled down. She is also short and goes running to Chris, who was both shocked with fear and confusion. "Beth, what's up?" Chris said as she came running to hug Chris. She then said in an excited voice, "It's so incredulous to meet you." She lets go of Chris and then comments on his height, "Wow, you look much shorter in real life." Chris gives a weird face and says "Uhh, thanks."

The next camper seemed to be tall for his age, seemed strong, and had a small smile on his face. He walked to Chris introducing himself. "DJ!" Chris said. After a second, DJ said in a happy tone, "Yo, Chris McClean! How's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where the hot tub at?" Chris felt like he wanted to laugh at him, but instead he said, "Yo, dawg. This is it. Camp Wawanakwa." DJ walks off to the other side of the dock. He looks around. "Hmm.. looked a lot different on the application form," he mumbled.

The next camper wasn't so happy. All she had done for the first few minutes at Camp Wawanakwa was glare at the host. Chris said happily, "Hey Gwen!" All she did was walk as if she woke up and had an exhausted look on her face. "You mean we're staying HERE?!" said the goth girl. Chris felt good at this time because he wanted the campers to become tortured, even though there were only three so far. He smiled, "No, you're staying here. My crib is an airstream with AC that away." She then all in a sudden gotten a worse look on her face than she had when she first got on the dock. She pointed at Chris and said, "I didn't sign up for this." "Actually, you did," said the grinning, sadistic host known as Chris McClean." As soon as he finished his sentence, Gwen grabbed the contract papers with their names signed on it and ripped them with her hands to a million pieces and threw it into Lake Wawanakwa. She was not impressed after Chris said, "The great thing about lawyers is they make LOTS OF COPIES." Chris shows her the extra copies, but she refused to rip another set. "I am not staying here," she said with a still not impressed voice." All in a sudden, Chris would've let her leave, but then she was too late. "Cool. I hope you can swim though because your ride has left." As the boat left, it honked the horn to pick up the next camper. Gwen then screamed, JERKS!"

The fourth camper appeared to be a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a cowboy hat, a pink casual shirt with the sleeves folded and buttons unbuttoned, denim shorts, and a pair of sandals, was happy as he could be when he walked onto the dock. He appeared to be some party animal because he was pumping his hands up and down as he was dancing without using his legs. His name was Geoff. "Chris McClean~ Sup man? It's an honor to meet you man!" Geoff told Chris in a very approving voice. He was a happy-go-lucky kid who loved to meet new people. Chris was happy and said, "The Geoffster. Welcome to the island, man." Geoff put up his fist, but not as if he was going to punch somebody, he lifted it up saying, "Thanks man." All Gwen did was crossing her arms and saying, "They say man one more time, I'm gonna puke."

After Geoff and Chris high five each other he introduces another camper. "Everybody, this is Lindsay," Chris said as he was kind of nice enough to one person. Lindsay turned out to be a beautiful girl with blonde hair, baby blue eyes, red and brown tank tops with exposed cleavage, an orange looking skirt, and cowboy boots along with a sky blue bandana on her head stepped off the boat. Chris seemed to tell the truth a little about Lindsay's looks and outfit. He whispered saying, "Not to shabby." "Hi. Ok, you look so familiar," Lindsay said in a nice voice. She turned out to be a dumb blonde, but she was still pretty. He looked at her for a sec and told her, "I'm Chris McClean? The Host? Of the show?" After a long pause, she went on and said, "Oh that's where I know you from" Chris was still wondering why she didn't know who he was saying, "Uh... yeah."

The next camper came out with a bit of an unwelcoming greeting. She stepped off the boat with authority, while wearing sunglasses. She has raven hair, gray eyes, a red casual tanktop with a silver hoop in the middle, olive green shorts, and pale red sandals. She then took off her sunglasses and looked suspiciously at the island. She walked with more of a mad look on her face than Gwen. All Chris said was. "Heather.." in a carefree voice. All in a sudden, Beth ran up to Heather. "Hi. Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks." Heather had the most disgusted face so far on the island after being talked to by the wannabe.

Loud music was playing from a distance. It was the next camper. He had a green mohawk, blue eyes, a black shirt with a skull on it, a cream yellow undershirt, long denim blue jean shorts, and red Converse with a number of piercings walked out the boat. Chris said, "Duncan.. dude. "I don't like, surprises," Duncan said in a grim voice. He walked to the other side of the dock and noticed Heather. He said in a seductive voice, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous." Heather has gotten mad a second after he told her that. She replied, "Drop dead, skeeze." After telling Duncan to drop dead, she walked towards everybody and said, "I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here." Chris gladly showed Heather the contracts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tyler!" Tyler had semi long hair with brown eyes and a red and white bandana. He wore red and white sportswear with both a T and an upside down T on his sweatshirt. He waved to the campers with a cheerful smile until he tumbled into the water spinning and flying up into the air, bumping into the suitcases. One of the smaller suitcases, fell into the water, causing Heather to get wet. She ranted, "Ah... My shoes!" Chris had a joyous, excited look on his face screaming, "WICKED WIPEOUT MAN!" After, Tyler lifted his fist, gave a thumbs, and Geoff and DJ easily became friend by giving themselves a thumbs-up, being between the pouting Gwen.

Chris chuckles until he hears a deep, loud exhale. Chris had a freaked out face then quickly said, "Welcome to camp, Harold." He looked around camp to see if anything was similar to his application form. It was silent until Beth said, "What's he looking at?" Several seconds after, he commented to Chris, "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Chris's face then turned leer and said, "You got it!" Harold was thrilled and said, "Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills." After Harold walked towards the campers.

Another camper appeared with raven hair, light green eyes, a yellow/green shirt with a handprint on the center, a camp undershirt, and grat denim jeans walked with a smile. Chris says, "Contestant Number 10 is Trent." Trent still has a happy dace and then said, "Hey, good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work." Chris seemed to be surprised on the inside, but really beamed on the outside and bumped fists with Trent. "Hey, thanks man. Knew I rocked that show!" After a minute, Beth then commented, "I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, though they got immunity that week." "Lucky.. I hope I get dropped on my head," Harold then told Beth. Soon after, Lindsay replied to Harold, "Me too." Trent looks around the camp with a confused looking face. "So, this is it?" Trent says with a still confused face. Heather is wringing the water out of her hair, Harold is picking his nose, and Trent walks to the other side getting in between Gwen and Harold. Trent then smiles at Gwen. She still has a mad look on her face, but Trent looked away; she smiled back at him.

The boat comes by with a girl with a long blonde ponytail, sea green eyes, a blue sweatshirt, blue jean capris, and sandals walked in with a surfboard. She had a small smile on her face and said, "Hey. What's up?" "Alright.. Our surfer chic, Bridgette is here," Chris then reminded the campers that the next camper was here. Duncan scoffs then makes a sarcastic comment, "Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey." Bridgette's smile went down to a slight frown and told him, "I thought we were gonna be on a beach." "We are!" Chris then said from a distance as a seagull with a soda can ring on it head was flowing in the water by the waves. Bridgette was kind of upset and then said, "Great." Chris then goes on and says, "Alright, that makes.." as he was interrupted by Bridgette accidently hitting him with her surfboard. "Ow! Darn it! That hurt!" Bridgette ignores Chris and walks to the other side to meet everybody. As soon as she stops walking, "Hey guys," she said and an excited looking Geoff introduced himself to her. "Hey. I'm Geoff," he said to her as she was his best friend. She replied, "What's up?" and accidently whips her surfboard into the air causing Harold, Duncan and Trent to duck. Harold was kind of mad at this. "Dang, watch the board man." Beth came up and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Beth." Bridgette replies back saying "Hey." While Heather was _still _wringing the water off her hair, she said in a jealous voice, "Ok, we all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show please?" Duncan commented the queen bee saying, "Someone missed their double cappuccino mokiyato this morning." Heather replied, "Get bent." with an angry look on her face.

The twelfth camper was probably one of the most careless, but smartest person on the island so far. He had tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes, a teal polo shirt with a white undershirt, a crimson sweater vest over his polo, green denim jeans, and green and orange shoes walked out the boat with a suitcase. He had a low opinion on liking anything he would do. Chris hated him at first sight before even saying anything about him. Instead, he said, "Our.." He paused for a second and sighed as he was annoyed, then continued, "Next camper is Noah." Noah turned out to have more of a mature teen voice saying, "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Chris smiled and lied saying, "Sure someone did." "Good, is this where were staying?" Noah said in a more nonchalant voice. Duncan then punched his fist and said, "No, this is your mother's house, and we're throwing a party." Duncan felt like punching Noah, but had gotten beat by a sarcastic comment by Noah. "Cute, nice piercings, Original. You did them yourself?" Quickly after the sarcastic comment, Duncan reached for his lip, grabbed it and replied, "yes, you want one?" He looked like he wanted to threaten the know-it-all, but Noah just scoffed and pointed telling the delinquent, "Uhh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" Duncan then let go of the cynical guy's lip with still a depraved look on his face. Noah then gave a reply not so long from now, "Thanks."

The next camper was an African-Canadian girl with a ponytail, yellow shirt with cumquats, denim capris, and sandals was waving while she was on the boat saying, "What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" Harold then started to look at her and then he gasped. Leshawna then got onto the dock and said, "Yo, baby. Hey, how you doin'? How's it going?" She high fives Chris and then continues, "Feel free to quit now and save yourself a chocolate custard I came to win." She walked over to a smiling DJ sand said high fiving him, "Oh, what's up my brotha? Gimme some sugar, baby." They easily became friends. All in a sudden, Harold appeared and commented, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." "Excuse me?" Lesahwna said in a suspicious, questioning voice. Harold continued, "You're real big, and loud." Leshawna's smile dropped to a mad face and yelled saying, "What did you say to me? Oh no you didn't You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big, baby!" Before she could beat up Harold, DJ and Bridgette ran over to prevent her from causing more trouble. Harold still had his "skills" from a few seconds ago. Leshawna went on, "Oh yeah, you want some of this? Well c'mon then!" Chris then yelled at Harold and Leshawna from a distance, "Alright campers! Settle down!" Leshawna walked and stood next to DJ while Harold gave her a smile.

Two girls with raven hair pigtails, short black and white striped shirts with short pink shorts and pink sandals arrived on the island. They appeared to look like twins. One of them was thin and the other was overweight. The thinner one was tan and her name was Katie. The overweight one was pale looking, and her name was Sadie. Chris walked over to the two girls saying, "Ladies. Sadie, Katie. Welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks." They then looked at the place and it was silent until Katie said, "Oh my gosh, Sadie look! It's a summer camp!" Katie's smile was big, her voice sounded sweet and Sadie said, "Okay. I always wanted to go to summer camp." They both ran to the other side of the dock saying "Yay!"

Chris looked like he wanted to shoot himself, but the next boat came. It looked like a kid who has never boon outdoors in his life. He had dark brown hair, grayish-blue eyes, a teal toque, a seaweed green hoodie, folded up jeans, and hiking boots. Chris then waved saying, "Ezekiel. What's up man?" He then pointed to the sky, "I think I see a bird," while smiling. Trent then chuckled. Chris came up to Ezekiel and told him, "Okay, look dude. I know you don't get out much, been home-schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early. Okay?" He then let go on his shoulder and Ezekiel gave an approving, "Yes, sir." Gwen then says, "That's just... wow."

The next camper was innocent and cute. He had medium/light brown hair, pretty turquoise eyes, a yellow polo with a red and green stripe, a darker yellow long sleeve undershirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He got off the boat with a happy face. Chris smiled too and said, "Cody. The Codester. The Code Meister!" They gave gunshots every moment he said a nickname and after, they gave each other a high five. Cody then waved his bent arms saying, "Dude, psyched to be here, man. See the ladies have already arrived. Alright!" He gave a seductive look while Bridgette and Lindsay were starting to fall for the cute tech geek. He tried getting Leshawna's attention until she knew he was trying to talk to her and she put a finger on his lip saying, "Save it short stuff," in a calm voice.

The next camper appeared to be a girl with a raven ponytail, hazel eyes, a dark blue tank top and short, white knee high socks, and tennis shoes. She had a glued look on her face as she stomped onto the dock. Chris then said, "Eva, nice. Glad you can make it. Cody was then trying to get Eva's attention until **BAM!** She dropped her bag onto Cody's foot. "Ow! What's in there? Dumbbells?" She then replied to him, "Yes." Duncan and DJ glanced at each other with Duncan telling DJ, "She's all yours man." DJ was kind of frightened, but still had a strange look like a "what now" face.

It was silent until somebody yelled "WHOO HOO!" Chris! What's happening?" He then chuckled. Then he yelled with an over excited voice, "THIS IS AWESOME! WHOO HOO!" The jubilant kid seemed to be way overweight for his age, blonde hair, dark eyes, a white shirt with a blue maple leaf on the front and a big "O" on the back, green cargo shorts and tennis shoes. Chris then felt both sarcastic and excited and said "OWEN! WELCOME!" Owen then grabbed Chris and hugged him saying, "Awesome to be here, man. YEAH!" Chris had a peculiar face on him. Owen finished, "Man, this is just so.." until Gwen finished it for him saying, "Awesome?" Owen then got cheery again saying, "YES! AWESOME! WHOO! Are you gonna be on my team?" Gwen gave a sarcastic comment to Owen replying, "Oh I sure hope so," as she was rolling her finger like he was crazy. Owen then screamed a long "WHOO!" Chris then got a little mad and told him, "You about finished?" Owen then let go of Chris and told the sadistic host, "Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!" Chris then told him, "Cool. And here comes Courtney."

Courtney was a girl with dark/medium brown hair, tan skin, dark eyes, and wore a casual outfit. She waved to the camera with a small smile. Chris grabbed her hand smiling at her and told him, "Thank you." Courtney then walked to the other side by everybody else and said, "Hi. You must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all." A happy Owen then came up to Courtney, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "How's it going? I'm Owen" Courtney then said, "Nice to meet you O..O..Oh.. WOW!"

The next camper was arriving. He had tad darker skin than Noah, Courtney and Katie, dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, a forest green shirt, blue jeans and sandals. A lot of smiles were shown and some had faces. Owen's eyes were glowing at the time. Justin then looked at the camera. Sadie fainted, Katie grinned biting her bottom lip, and even the rageaholic Eva fell for him. Chris leered and said, "This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island" They pounded their fists and Justin responded, "Thanks Chris, this is great!" Chris then said, "Just so you know, We picked you basic entirely on your looks." Justin then gave a friendly smile and said, "I can deal with that." Owen ran up closer and pointed, "I like your pants!" "Thanks, man," Justin said to Owen. Owen finished, 'Cuz they look like they're all worn out." The oaf then chuckled. "Did you buy them like that?" he finished. Justin then said, "Uh, no. Just had them for a while." Owen was bent down and told him, "Oh.. Cool." Owen gave a thumbs up and said to himself, "Stupid."

Chris said from a distance "Hey everyone. Izzy!" Izzy had orange curly hair, green eyes, a green tank top, light seaweed skirt and green top siders. She then waved and said, "Hi Chris, Hi! Hi!" while she was running off the boat until unsuccessfully landing on the dock and she her her chin onto the dock saying "Ow!" Tyler then twitched and bent away and said, "Ooh.. That was bad!" He then chuckled afterwards. Courtney came running to Izzy saying, "Guys, she could be seriously hurt." Courtney then helped Izzy get out of the Lake Wawanakwa, shook off the water like a dog, and said, "That felt so.. uhh.. GOOD! Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have papier maché here? Are we having lunch soon?" Owen then pointed out to Izzy's comment sand said, "That is a GOOD call!" Chris then pointed his finger and said. "First thing's first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everybody on the end of the dock." All of the 22 campers walked to the end and Chris leaped onto the boat with a camera. "Okay, 1.. 2.. 3.." Everybody was smiling until Chris realized, "Oops. Forgot the lens cap." He then clicked a button and tried to get a good position for the picture. "Okay, Hold that pose. 1.. 2.. Oh. No wait. Card's full. Hang on," Chris said with a sadistic look. Leshawna then got worried and mad saying, "C'mon man. My face is starting to freeze." Chris finally said, Got it! Okay! Everyone say WAWANAKWA!" Every camper except Eva were happy, but they all said, "WAWANAKWA" until everybody screamed and realized the dock was breaking apart causing everybody onto the water. It was probably one of Chris's jokes or Owen's weight. Chris then took several pictures. "Okay guys. Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten," Chris then warned all of the campers about after getting soaked.


	2. Not so Happy Campers Pt 2

The 22 campers were sitting at the campfire when Chris said, "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" As Harold was smiling at Duncan, Duncan threatened Harold with a glare and a fist in his face. Harold then gave another friendly grin. Chris went on with the rules saying, "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win $100,000. As Duncan was walking forward, he asked Chris a question, "Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk UNDER HER." Heather's eyes went from mad to wide eyed as he said that. Heather then asked, "They're not co-ed, are they?" Chris answered Heather's question, "No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." "Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked Chris. He answered, "Okay you are, but that's not really how it works here, and, It's **Chris.** Katie then started to get worried that she would be away from Sadie. She nervously said while holding hands, "I _have_ to live with Sadie or I'll die." "And I'll break out in _HIVES_. It's true." Gwen rolled her eyes and commented, "This **CANNOT** be happening." Owen then grabbed Gwen and Tyler and hugged their necks from behind saying, "Aw, c'mon guys! It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover." Tyler tried inching his way to whisper to Gwen; hr tried to make it sound quiet without Owen knowing and he told Gwen, "At least you don't have to sleep next to _him._" Tyler and Gwen glanced at Duncan, who was giving a noogie to a deer. Soon, they glanced at each other with weird faces.

Then, Chris had a piece of paper. He read, "Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there." He then started reading the first 11 names for the new team. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Lesahwna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment, you are officially known as," A green flag with a gopher in a fighting position. Chris went on, "The Screaming Gophers!" Owen was holding it saying in an excited voice, "YEAH! I'm a gopher! WHOO!" Katie then asked Chris what will happen to Sadie since Sadie wasn't a Gopher. "Wait. What about Sadie?" From then, Noah and Chris glanced at her and Chris answered her question, "The rest of you over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan (who is still giving a noogie to the same deer), Eva (who was lifting dumbbells), and Harold. MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Harold ran to his team. Sadie then protested, "But Katie's a Gopher. I have to be a Gopher!" Courtney then tried to cheer up Sadie. She then said, "Sadie, is it? C'mon, it'll be okay." Sadie then couldn't resist being without Katie. "This is so unfair! I'll miss you Katie!" Katie then started tearing up too. "I'll miss you too!" She said from a few meters away. Chris then said, "You guys will officially be known as," Harold unwrapped a red flag with a mad-looking Bass in the center. "The Killer Bass!" Harold commented on the flag. "It's awesome. It's like.. amazing!" Chris told the campers, "Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Chris: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest._

_Gwen: Umm.. okay. So far this sucks_

_Lindsay: I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?_

_*A loon was supplying lipstick until it realizes it is in the confession room*_

_Owen: Hey everyone. Check this out. I have something very important to say. [Instead, he farts and chuckles]_

**END CONFESSION**

Chris was then standing a distance from the campers saying, "Alright. Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins."

The 22 campers were at the cabins. Chris reported. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west." Heather, who was a Gopher girl, opened the cabin and realized something she didn't like. "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little _summer camp?_" Gwen then replied to her in a sarcastic tone, "That's the idea, genius." Heather, for now on, hated Gwen so much. She shrugged and said, "Ughh, shut it WEIRD GOTH GIRL!" Without even knowing, Cody came behind Gwen commenting, "You're so mart. I feel that." He was smiling. Gwen then turned to Cody dropping her suitcase with a strange look on her face. "Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?" He gave a friendly smile until Gwen threw Cody across the cabin as Leshawna was walking to the Gopher girl cabin. Trent looked down and he walked around Cody. Chris was walking by as well. He turned to Lindsay. "Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron," LIndsay reported. Chris answered back, "There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way." Lindsay then was kind of shocked questioning, "Communion? But I'm not Catholic." "Not COMMUNION. **COMMUNAL!**" Chris told her. Gwen then sat down and told her, "It means we shower together." Then she mumbled, "Idiot." LIndsay then starting to tear up a little and starting whining. Gwen was covering her ears, Trent, Owen and Noah approached out of the Gopher boy cabin." Owen then stated, "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. Y'know what I mean?" Owen then chuckled while Trent and Noah glanced at each other with annoyed faces. Owen then looked at the musician and the know-it-all and then said in a hurried voice, "I mean no. I didn't mean it like that!" I **LOVE **chicks!" He chucked, but Trent and Noah got as far as they can from Owen before he could even finish what he was saying. "I just don't wanna sleep near them. Urghh, I mean!" He ran back to his cabin trying to get their attention.

Then from the Killer Bass cabin, Geoff then asked, "Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Chris then looked at Geoff with confusion. "You're all sixteen years old. As old as a concelor-in-training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You have a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting NOW." Geoff then said in a whispered tone, "Nice!" All in a sudden, a scream was heard by the Gopher girl cabin. Leshawna, Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, Harold, DJ, and Heather saw what was the problem. Leshawna reported, "Man, that white girl can scream." Lindsay was in her tippie toe while on a stool saying in a startled voice, "What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" DJ then gasped and then screamed like a girl, crashing and breaking one of the Gopher girl bottom bunks. He was shaky and had his feet in the air. Gwen was kind of angry because DJ crashed Gwen's bunk saying, "That was my bed." Harold then ran in the cabin trying to kill the cockroach and Heather jumped to a top bunk where Beth was. Leshawna then helped out by stomping on it, Lindsay was hiding behind DJ, until Duncan had an axe in his hands aiming for the roach. The roach then said in a mousy voice, "Help me!" **SMASH!** Duncan killed the roach by cutting its body in half. Gwen then commented, "Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Harold the said, "Awesome!" Tyler then ran up to Lindsay, who was still behind DJ, told her, "If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, okay? 'Cause, y'know, I can do that too." Tyler and Lindsay both looked into each other's eyes smiling until an unhappy Duncan rolled his eyes and said, "They always go for the jocks."

The 22 campers are at the main lodge. Chef was screaming, "LISTEN UP! I SERVE IT 3 TIMES A DAY AND YOU EAT IT 3 TIMES A DAY! GRAB YOUR TRAY, GET YOUR FOOD, AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN **NOW!**" Beth then asked, "Excuse me. Will we be getting all of the major food groups?" Harold then said, "Yeah, because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Chef then said, "You'll get, "SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN!" Owen was whispering to Noah talking about Chef, "Have a cow." Chef then heard what Owen said, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Noah and Owen's faces turned to frowns after he yelled at Owen. Chef then finished, "COME CLOSER BIG GUY! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Owen tried making an excuse saying, "I didn't really say anything important." Chef then said, "I'm sure you didn't." Noah was looking at his food strangely and Chef told him, "You, scrawny kid. Gimme your plate." Chef then put double the meat on his food, but the food jumped back to its spatula and then Chef splat it back on. Noah still left with the same strange face. Lesahwna approached Noah's food and then told Eva, "Yo, what's up girl?" Eva then turned to Leshawna. Eva gave a death stare at Leshawna. All in a sudden, Leshawna had gotten fed up and rolled her eyes. "Oh it's gonna be like that, is it?" She said. Chef yelled in her ear, "NEXT!" Lindsay was in line and said, "Excuse me. My nutritionist says I shouldn't eat white sugar, white flour, or like dairy. Gwen then told Lindsay, "I don't think it's gonna be a problem." Lindsay then approved Gwen's reply saying, "Cool." Gwen looked at her food and realized it had moved. "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." Chef then grabbed a wooden hammer and smashed her meat that squirted on his face. Gwen then hurriedly said, "Right. Okay then."

Chris then walked to the main lodge while the 22 campers were eating. He then said, "Welcome to the main lodge." Geoff asked, "Chill, my man. Can we order a pizza?" Chef then threw a butcher's knife as Chris stepped away from it hitting the wall. Geoff quickly said, "Whoa, it's cool G. Ground slop is cool. Heh, right guys? Heh." As few of the campers chuckled, Cody slowly ducks and hides under the Gopher table looking scared. Chris then reported, "Your first challenge begins in one hour!" He walked out the lodge and Katie asked, "What do you think they'll make us do?" DJ then answered, "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" All in a sudden, the 22 campers were in their bathing suits on a cliff. DJ then said, "Oh sh*t."

_Next time on Total Drama Island_

_Chris: Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake_

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking there's no way he's gonna make it_

_Gwen: I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die_

**CONFESSION END**

_Owen: I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna freaking die now! _

**A/N: How did you think of this chapter? Anyways, I'm using the Canadian episodes to make the story because there is no website with all of the TDI episode scripts. So, even if they're perfect, they're not from a website. I watched the videos and type what they say. **

**Anywho, the real action doesn't start until the next chapter when they start diving. I might even give you a few spoilers:**

**1. Chris doesn't let Izzy and Katie switch teams**

**2. There are hints of a pairing in the Gophers (It is fanon, not Gwen/Trent just yet. You'll be surprised.)**

**3. Ezekiel is not the first voted off the island**

**That is all I can give you so far. The next chapter I promise will be longer and will contain the whole episode. Now here's the question. If there really was a hint of a pairing of the Gophers, which do you think it will be? I'll give you a hint: They're both not coming to TDA. I'm not giving it out until it is revealed in the next chapter, or maybe two. I'm still undecided on what I'm doing.**

**Since I'm off of school, I can finally update faster than usual with more chapters, but I'm warning you. I'm lazy and I might go slow. So whatever you do, be on the lookout, give me some great reviews, no flamers or bad comments. Hopefully by the first elimination, things will be more interesting. Pairings will be unexpected except for the main pairings, elimination orders will be different, Characters who haven't talked or have been eliminated and it's different, they WILL talk. Fanon pairings will exist, and more drama is on its way.**

**P.S.- For those who want to write a shout-out, let me know by a PM. I'll reply them :)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**~Fckn**


	3. Not so Happy Campers Final

**This episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

_Last time on Total Drama Island, 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy, old summer camp. Then have the face the judgement of their fellow campers. _

_DJ: It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?_

_*Shows a 1,000 foot cliff*_

_Gwen: I did not sign up for this_

_*Cue theme song*_

The 22 campers are in their swim suits and Chris told them the rules to the first challenge. "Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake."

Bridgette stated standing next to Tyler, "Piece of cake."

Chris then finished, "If you look down, you'll see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks." Geoff's smile dropped to a frown. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which would pretty sure is shark-free."

Leshawna asked, "Excuse me?"

Chris told her and the rest of the campers, "For each member of your team jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked, hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see. Killer Bass, you're up first.

Bridgette looked down and said, "Oh.. wow. So, who wants to go first?"

The Killer Bass were just standing there like they were going to die. So were the Gophers. It was silent until Owen said, "Hey. Don't sweat it guys. I heard these shows always make the interns do the stunt first and make sure it's survivival.

_*Flashback*_

_Chris and Chef were on the 1,000 foot high cliff. "We need to test the stunts first. You know that," Chris told Chef. _

_Chef then got angry and asked in an aggravated voice, "Do I look like an intern?"_

_Chris: then replied, "No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon, just jump it you big chicken." Chris then started making chicken noises._

_Chef stated, "I don't get paid enough for this thing." Chef jumped off the cliff screaming, but missing the safe zone into the shark infested waters. _

_Chef then caught his breath and screamed excitedly from a thousand feet, "Hey! I made it! I made it man. I.." Chef started to get a little worried and screamed "Something just brushed up my foot! Hey Chris, man! Something ain't right down here!" Chef then realized it was a shark and he started to get away from the sharks. "AHH!"_

_Chris wrote from the top of the cliff. "Thats seems safe enough."_

_*End Flashback*_

Eva then asked, "So, Who's up?"

Duncan then smiled saying, "Ladies first"

By then, Bridgette was already at the edge of the cliff about the jump. She then said, "Fine. I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

She then jumped into the safe zone giving a wicked "that was fun" smile. She then waved to the boat.

Tyler looked down smiling. "She did it! Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler then ran to the end of the cliff then running back jumping off. "COWABUNGA! WHOO HOO HOO!" All in a sudden, Tyler didn't completely make it into the water. He made it in the safe zone, but he landed on the buoy instead, hitting his groin. After, he landed in the safe zone.

Geoff jumped off the cliff screaming, "WHOO HOO HOO HOO!"

Eva then screamed, "Look down below!"

Duncan just gave a smug exression, folded his arms and jumped off the cliff without appreciation.

DJ looked frightened. He denied jumping, "Nuh uh. No way man. I'm not jumping."

Chris asked him, "Scared of heights?"

DJ answered, "Yeah. Ever since I was a kid."

Chris answered sarcastically, "It's okay, big guy." Then went off and said for real. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."

DJ then felt bad, "Aww man, for real?"

Chris then pointed, "Chicken path is that away." Dj then sadly got on the escalator for the chicken people. Chris then said, "Next!"

Ezekiel was the next to jump. "YEEE HAAAAAAWW!" he screamed in joy until about 600 feet down, he hit himself on the rock, making himself tumbling into the safe zone. Afterwards, he got from under the water. Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, and Tyler were cheering him on. Ezekiel then gave them a thumbs up.

Harold then looked down like he was brave. "Yes! WHAAAAA!" He screamed excitedly. He jumped with his legs spread apart in a straight line until **BAM! **He hit his groin into the safe zone. He screamed in pain while Geoff and Bridgette flinched, birds flew and sharks felt worried. He then had gotten underwater.

Chris then stated, "Hate to see that happen."

Courtney told Chris, "Excuse me Chris. I have a medical condition."

Chris asked, "What condition?"

Courtney then answered, "A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs?"

Chris told her, "You can chicken out if you want, but, it might be costing your team "the win, and then they'll hate you"

Courtney then smiled and told him, "It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team and I don't think none of them will jump." The Gophers glared at Courtney.

Chris then put a chicken hat on Courtney. "Alright. Here is your chicken hat. So, let's tally up the results. Hold on. That's eight jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one."

Sadie and Katie were worried, "I'm not jumping without Katie." Katie then said, "We have to be on the same team, Chris." Sadie and Katie begged, but Chris gave them a sign until Izzy said, I'll switch places with her." Chris then glared saying, "Teams are teams, you can't switch. I've already heard this a thousand times. Sheesh." He walked off and they started to sob. So, Sadie chickened out and Izzy jumped off the cliff.

Chris then said, "So that's nine jumpers, two chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll put on a whole cart to to put your crates on."

Trent smiled saying, "Nice. Okay guys, who's up first?"

The queen bee then said, "Sorry, but there's no way I'm doing this."

Beth asked, "Why not?"

Heather then said in a quite mean way, "Hello? National TV. I'll get my hair wet."

Gwen stated, "You're kidding right?"

LIndsay then said, "If she's not doing it, 'm not doing it." Lindsay and Heather then glanced at each other smiling.

Leshawna got mad telling Heather, "Oh you're doing it." Heather got even angrier and said, "Says WHO?" Leshawna then said, "Says me. I'm not losing this challenge because you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Heather then was raging, "BACK OFF GHETO GLAMOUR TOO TIGHT PANTS WEARING RAP STAR WANNA BE!" Leshawna started getting pissed, saying "Mall-shopping, ponytail wearing, teen girl reading peaking at high school prom queen." Heather then felt evil sand said, "Well at least I'm POPULAR." Gwen, Owen, Beth, Noah, and Cody were worried, but some, like Noah, were smiling. All Justin did was look at himself in the mirror.

Lesahwna screamed, "YOU'RE JUMPING!" Heather screamed louder, "MAKE ME!" Lesahwna then grabbed Heather, lifted her up, and threw her into the lake landing in the safe zone. Heather was so pissed at this time. While coughing out water she screamed, "Leshawna! You are so dead!"

Lesahwna then screamed from the cliff, "Hey! I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can get it too." Lesahwna then screamed as she was falling into the safe zone. She grinned at Heather.

Lindsay was frightened and said, "I thought this was gonna be a talent contest."

Chris laughed sarcastically and said, "No!" Lindsay jumped off the cliff landing into the safe zone. Gwen screamed and jumped into the safe zone as well. Cody was flailing his body and screamed like a girl landing into the safe zone. Katie then jumped trying not to scream, but she was enthusiastic without Sadie. Justin dived into the shark infested areas. Gwen, Leshawna and Cody were worried. Justin didn't know that there were sharks behind him, but he turned around grinning at the attacking sharks until the sharks realized Justin was so hot. The sharks fell in love with him and took Justin to the land.

Beth decided not to jump. "I.. I can't do it. I'm too scared." Chris then showed the chicken hat. Beth told him, "I'm sorry!" Leshawna and Cody were making fun of her by clucking. Lindsay was looking up asking, "That is like so lame, right?" Heather answered her question, "Fully lame."

Owen was watching Beth taking the escalator of chickens and Trent went to Owen saying, "Let's do this!" They high fived and Trent landed into the safe zone screaming "YEEEEEEEEEEAH!" Noah decided to jump. He was mixed up with fear and joy. He was screaming, but surprised he landed into the safe zone with such a scrawny body.

Chris was saying from a megaphone, "Okay campers. There's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win." He turned to Owen, "No pressure dude." He then said from the loudspeaker, "Okay, there's pressure!" Owen's face was from a smile to a concerned frown. The crowd was rooting for Owen. Owen was putting on floaties and he was going to jump.

He chuckled. Owen said, "I was pretty darn nervous."

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Owen: See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer._

_Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it_

_Gwen: I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die_

**END CONFESSION**

Owen walked to the back of the cliff nervously. Chris told him, "Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this."

As Owen was walking he turned around saying, "I'm going to die now. I'm gonna freaking die now." Some of the campers watched him prepare to jump. Owen pounded his fists, crushing his fingers to his huge palms. Some of the Killer Bass were looking with worry. Owen then took a good look at the look. Trent and Noah were still in the lake looking upward towards Owen. Leshawna told him, "C'mon big guy." Owen was afraid, but he ran, jumped off the cliff and he screamed the whole way down. Chris looked with confusion, Trent and Noah were smiling, but all in a sudden to concerned faces because **SPLASH!** He made a huge splash into the lake causing every camper on the shore, including Trent and Noah, to be incredibly soaked. By then, all 21 campers, except Owen were rather having their faces stuck in sand, some laid on the sand soaking, and even the sharks were laying on the sand. One shark was clinging onto a tree peak. Owen then said in a victorious voice, "YES! YEAH! OH YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN!" Beth then started to cheer Owen on Lesahwna said, "Yes!" Chris then explained from his megaphone, "THE WINNERS! THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!"

Trent then commented on Owen's cliff dive, "That was awesome, dude. What's wrong?"

Owen answered, "I uhh.. I think I lost my bathing suit."

The campers started telling him in disgust, well, not to be very mean, but y'know.

The Screaming Gophers were happily rolling their crates after their cliff dive victory As they were walking they were singing, "49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles of pop, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall!" As the Killer Bass were pushing their boxes, without their crates, the Killer Bass tried to get there by helping each other out. Geoff and Eva were helping out with each other, DJ was alone, So was Duncan. Duncan was kicking his box and DJ tried to flip his box over for it to move.

Courtney was of course a little hurt. "Ow I think I just got a splinter."

Eva walked by, lifted up the box, and told her, "Shut up and pick up your crate." She dropped Courtney's box and said, "CHICKEN!" in a mean tone of voice.

Courtney then protested a bit, "Hey! I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here, you need me!."

After then, DJ and Eva glanced at each other.

The Screaming Gophers were happily rolling their crates. They were still singing, "32 bottles of pop on the wall, 32 bottles of pop, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, 31 bottles of pop on the wall!" As the Gophers were singing, Lindsay grabbed a sea shell and then quickly ran back to her fellow teammates.

For the Killer Bass, Tyler was lifting his box, then he let it down. He then said, "I gotta take a whiz."

Eva then commented, "Hurry up. We're already behind."

As Sadie was pushing her box, she then said, "Me too. Oh my gosh, me too." As Tyler went to go pee, Sadie went to the other bush. As a bug was flying, it headed for Courtney's eye. Courtney then said, "Ow! i think something just bit me."

The Gophers were singing, "29 bottles of pop on the wall, 29 bottles of pop, if one of those bottles should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall" until Beth realized they were back at camp. Beth said, "Hey look! There's the campgrounds!" Owen and Cody exchanged smiles as Owen said, "That was pretty easy." Cody turned back to Owen telling him, "I'm pleasantly surprised."

As Sadie was walking back from using the bathroom, Eva spotted her. "All better?" she told the chubbier BFFFL. Sadie nodded. Courtney was worried, "Okay, an we go now? I think my eye is swelling up." Sadie realized something was itching her.

The Screaming Gophers were already at the campground, trying to open the boxes. Chris reported, "Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates." he then told to himself, "I came up with that one."

As Katie was opening her crate, she was having a bit of trouble, but managed to get a bit open. She smiled, "Hey! I think I got it open." As hse let go of the string with her mouth, she then stated, "Ow. Rope ripped on my tongue."

The Bass were still pushing their boxes, and Sadie was really itchy. Sadie really had to scratch and Chris came behind her with a 4-wheeler. Chris said, "You guys are way behind the other team. Like _way _behind. What's the problem?"

Courtney then answered the question, "Her butt is itchy."

Chris jumped out with fear. "GAH! Oh my boxers that's bad."

Bridgette went to check on Sadie. "Did you squat down when you peed in the woods?" Sadie nodded

Bridgette then asked, "Did you happen to notice the kind of plants you were squatting over?" Sadie explained, "They were oval shaped, and green, and all over the place." Bridgette asked Sadie, "Were they low to the ground around this big?" Sadie nodded until Bridgette told her, "You squatted on poison ivy." Sadie was wide-eyed and then screamed, "Oh my gosh what do I do!?" Chris was laughing, "No way!" he said as he was laughing, "That's awesome!" as she was getting rid of the itch.

As the Screaming Gophers were building their hottubs, Owen found wood. He told Trent, "Hey, check it out! I got wood!" Trent then said, "I got some tools here and what looks like a pool liner."

Heather walked over to Lesahwna to what she calls "apologize" Heather said, "I just wanted to say that I didn't mean that about being a rap star wannabe and I LOVE your earrings. They're so pretty." Leshawna turned to Heather, "Straight up? Well, I'm sorry about pushing you off of the cliff and all." Heather stated, "No worries. I needed a push. Truth?" Lesahwna approved it. "Yeah yeah you got it."

As they both walked the opposite way, Lindsay asked Heather, "Did you mean all of that stuff you said to Lefonda back there?" Heather answered, "Lesahwna? Ughh, no. She's going down. And P.S.- those are the ugliest earrings I've see in my life." LIndsay was confused, "Oh.. So if you hate her, then why were you being nice to her?" Heather asked, "You've seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close, and your enemies CLOSER." Lindsay then asked her another stupid statement, "Oh.. I'm your friend, right?" Heather said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, for now."

The rest of the Screaming Gophers were working on their hot tub until Noah, Katie and Trent realized that the Killer Bass arrived to the campgrounds. Harold then sighed.

"Finally." Harold had told himself. Trent greeted them. "Hey, what's up guys?"

Leshawna asked, "Hey, aren't you missing a white girl?" Courtney, Ezekiel, and Harold looked around.

Sadie was in the lake water with her butt in the water. She then farted and then gave a face.

Courtney answered, "They're getting a drink." Harold then finished her comment, making fun of it, "Yeah, if she drinks with her butt." Ezekiel chuckled. "Funny."

Leshawna looked at Courtney with a worried face. "Ooh. What happened to your eye, girl?" Courtney the told her, "Nothing, just an allergy." Ezekiel told her, I think it's gettin' worse!" Courtney snapped at Ezekiel saying, "Shut it! We don't want them to know that!"

Geoff then told his team, "Okay, dudes, it's not too late. We can do this!" Harold was sleeping, Courtney was just being bored, and Ezekiel was picking his nose. Courtney looked over at Ezekiel and commented, "Eww!" Ezekiel answered, "What?" Bridgette also had a face of disgust when she saw Ezekiel picking his nose. "That's really gross."

Courtney stood up, "Okay look guys, we have a hot tub to complete and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself. Any objections? Duncan, Eva, Bridgette, DJ, and Tyler were silent until Duncan said, "Where do we begin Cyclops?" Courtney snapped back at Duncan, "OPEN THE CRATES! Bridgette, go find those itchy girls. We need all of the help we can get!"

Beth and Justin were hammering the nails to the hot tub, while Geoff and Harold had it all wrong and it collapsed.

Heather was giving a hammer to Trent finishing the nails while Tyler and Duncan were fighting over who gets the hammer. As the hammer fell out of Duncan's hands, it accidentally hit Harold's groin and Bridgette accidentally swung a piece of wood both to his face twice! He then fell on the ground.

Noah, Cody, Justin, and Gwen helped put the water into the hot tub by using a bucket to supply the water in. The Killer Bass were done, but it wasn't that great. Courtney had replaced a hole with a piece of duct tape instead.

Chris came to check the hot tubs. He went to go check out the Screaming Gophers' tub first. He inspected for anything wrong. He smiled, "This is an awesome hot tub!" Beth, Trent, Noah and Lesahwna all cheered as they did a good job on the hot tub. Owen jumped from the water screaming, "YES!"

Chris walked over to the Killer Bass now. The Bass were quite worried. Chris tapped on the hot tub and water came squirting on his face. Then the hit tub started to tilt over as a pelican with a can ring on his neck was startled. It didn't do anything except flow with the water as the hit tub collapsed onto the ground.

Then, Chris declared the winner, "Well, I think we have a winner here. THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!" Beth, Trent, Noah and Leshawna continued to celebrate as they won the hot tub challenge. The Bass were left with despair. Chris said with excitement, "Gophers, you're safe from elimination, AND you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! BONUS!" The Gopher cheered louder and more excitedly than before. He finished, "Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

Lindsay started cheering, "We won! We all get to stay here for another three days!" Heather and Beth hugged Lindsay and squealed because they were happy they won. Owen was then naked as he was saying, "WHOOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!" He chuckled again. "YES! WE GET TO STAY-AY! WE GET TO STAY-AY! WE ARE SO AWESOME! WE WON THE CONTEST!" He hugged Heather and Lindsay while Beth was looking at him weird. Heather's face was with disgust while Lindsay's face was with happiness.

The Killer Bass were having a hard time who to vote off. Izzy asked, "So, uhh, what do we do now?" Courtney answered, "We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off."

Duncan then said, "Well, I think it should be Princess or the brick house here."

Courtney was kind of mad. She told him, "WHAT?! Why?" Duncan answered, "Because, if I was mistaking, you two are the on;y ones here wearing chicken hats and if we ever have to lift the truck, I like our odds with the big guy!" DJ smiled.

Courtney protested, "You guys need me. I'm the only one with.." Bridgete finished her sentence, "We know. You used to be a real CIT. So, who would you pick?" Courtney looked around the Killer Bass Table and answered, "What about HIM?" she said pointing to Tyler. From a distance, Lindsay screamed, "NO!" Cody and Heather looked at her. Lindsay finished, "I mean, no salt. No salt on the table. Bummer.

Duncan told Courtney, "H-hey! At least he jumped the cliff, chicken wing." Courtney then went up to Duncan, "SHUT UP!" Geoff popped out of nowhere and said, "Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way to heavy. Duncan then said, "I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna go have a nap." Courtney tried to stop him, "Uh, you can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!" Ezekiel said, "Well, I just don't get why we lost, eh?" Courtney answered, "Maybe because we weren't following the rules? And there is no chance we're going to win anything if we don't follow directions."

*****Meanwhile at the Gopher table, they were talking about how awesome Owen was at the cliff dive competition. Trent and Cody kept on talking about how awesome the splash was and Lindsay and Heather were talking.

"That was still an awesome jump, dude I'm proud of ya." Trent told Owen giving him a high five. Owen was glad and then Cody gave him a high five. "Only if I was that awesome in a cliff dive, I would've never dived one as awesome as Owen. I mean, I'm just a kid who possibly gets hurt and can't do anything as great!" says Cody in an excited voice. Lindsay, who was talking asked a question. "Uhh, Kitty. Are you alright?" Katie was just sitting there staring at Noah. She shook it off and said, "Oh.. yeah. I'm fine." Lindsay then asked, "Then why are you staring at Nathan with a love dazed smile on your face?" Katie and Noah immediately went wide eyed and blushed. "Lindsay, first of all, it's Noah and why would you think she's staring at me for?: Noah asked. Lindsay was thinking, "Oh.. so that's what it was and because I dunno why Caitlin was staring at you." Noah then sighed and said, "Whatever." Heather then looked at Lindsay with a strange look and she sat down. Owen looked at Noah's food. He asked, "Are you gonna eat that?" Noah then turned and said, "Suit yourself. I mean, this food is already as disgusting as I thought it was." Owen then ate Noah's food and Noah had given him a strange, awkward face.

**At the bonfire ceremony:**

Chris started, "Killer Bass, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting at the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent LIFE." As Geoff was stretching, he looked over at Bridgette and winked at her. Soon after, she looked and giggled quietly.

Chris finished, "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you're out of the contest and you can't come back. EVER! The first marshmallow goes to..

Geoff"-- He just smiled and claimed his marshmallow

"Tyler"-- He then said, "WHOO HOO HOO! Yeah! Place at the table!"

"Izzy"-- She ran up to claim her marshmallow

"DJ"-- He smiled and claimed his marshmallow

"Harold"-- He was smiling and said, "Yes." Then, he ran to claim his marshmallow

"Sadie"-- She was happy and then she said, "Oh yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Chris finished,

"Duncan"-- He claims his marshmallow

"Eva"- She just walks up ti claim her marshmallow

Chris looked at Ezekiel and Courtney. "Campers, This is the final marshmallow of the evening." Ezekiel and Courtney started to look at the marshmallow as Chris was looking for the person who was safe from elimination. He started to look briefly between the two and had pointed to the safe person..

-After 30 seconds-

"Ezekiel"- Ezekiel was wide eyed and he ran to claim his marshmallow. Courtney was in critical shame with both anger and confusion.

Courtney was in rage. "W-WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WAS A CIT! WHY DID YOU PREFER HOME SCHOOL OVER **ME!?**

Chris asked, "Courtney. What do you have to say for yourself. I told ya everybody was gonna hate you after you chickened out."

"Shut up, Chris! This is all of your fault, and you too, you.. you.. you low life criminal! Ughh!" Duncan just smirked. By then Chef and Courtney grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Boat of Losers. She screamed, "I DO NOT CONCEDE! I DO NOT CONCEDE!" Some of the campers were waving at her. She finished, "I was your only hope! I was a _Counselor in Training!!_ Let go of me!!" As soon as Chris and Chef let her go, she was laying on the Boat of Losers. She then told Chris, "You are going to here from my eturney."

Chris then went off and told the safe campers, "The rest of you. Enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, for tonight.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Gwen: Yeah, so far, this place pretty much still sucks, but now that I'm here, I guess I might as well go actually try to win_

**END CONFESSION**

Meanwhile at the Gophers' hot tub party, Cody made a toast to his teammates. "To the Screaming Gophers." Then Heather, Lindsay, Justin, and Trent joined saying, "To the Screaming Gophers! Whoo!"

From a few feet away, Leshawna started dancing saying, "Go Gophers! Go Gophers!" After then, Owen and Noah joined in the dance with Leshawna and they were saying, "Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! GO! GO! GO! Go Gophers! Go Gophers!"

**A/N: Yes, the elimination was pretty similar to the real one, but Courtney would've been voted off if Ezekiel didn't make any sexist comments about the girls on his team. **

**I have added a Gopher scene while they were in the main lodge eating, mostly having to do with Owen. I put in characters who never really talk (Such as Noah) with a few lines I made up. If you found the mystery to the Gophers, you win a cookie :)**

**I have given Izzy Katie's line from the original episode to ask what was going to go on at the ceremony. The only thing I didn't add was Ezekiel's sexist comments, Duncan given Ezekiel advice, and when Courtney is on camera at the end because she's voted off.**

**Speaking of voted off, I have used Courtney's lines from Basic Straining to conclude the episode. She wouldn't concede and she told everybody she was a CIT, which she said about 5 times and Duncan had no symphany for her. So all of the D/C fans, don't get mad at me. They were enemies at the beginning of the series and then gre to become very close friends. **

**Remember, please give me good reviews. No flamers, rants, or bad comments. I would appreciate it if I had a little inspiration from a few of some of the greatest fanfic writers here on FanFiction, but I would gladly thank The Kobold Necromancer for inspiring me to write this fanfiction. He wrote Total Drama Comeback with about 50+ chapters and I've read the whole story more than 5x so far! :D**

**I hope you Enjoyed, but first I give you spoilers for The Big Sleep (I know I'm evil):**

**1. Ezekiel will mainly be talking from the Killer Bass**

**2. There will be a pretty strong friendship between Noah and Katie and she forgets about Sadie**

**3. Izzy starts hanging out with Ezekiel**

**So how do ya think? Is it a good idea? If so, leave me a good comment**

**Again, hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. The Big Sleep

**This episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

_Last time on Total Drama Island_

_22 campers arrived and learned they'll be spending the next 8 weeks in a crusty, old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge. Jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. And when most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Courtney has experienced as a CIT at summer camp, and Ezekiel whose been home schooled his whole life raised on a prairie farm, but the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Courtney. Proving that chickening out and being a Councilor-In-Training don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total! Drama! Island!_

_*Cue theme song*_

It was a bright and early morning at Camp Wawanakwa when all in a sudden, Chris has woken up the campers. He used a megaphone with an airhorn. When Leshawna got up, she hit her head on the bunk bed. She screamed, "Ow! It's 7 in the morning!" She then walked up to the window. "Do I look like a farmer to you?"

Then, the 21 campers were up and ready. As Cody was bored, he heard music from Eva's mp3 player. He looked down, smiled, and got closer as he looked like he was gonna take it. As Eva looked, she almost bit Cody and growled at him, resulting Cody becoming scared of Eva. He then smiled at her.

Chris told the campers, "Morning! Hope you slept well."

Heather told him, "Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts," in a sarcastic tone

Chris winked and said, "I know." He continued, "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

Owen then reminded Chris, "Oh, excuse me. I dunno if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

Chris then sarcastically said, "Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen." Then he finished, "Right after you complete your 20 km. run around the lake!"

Eva then started to get mad. She questioned, "Oh, so you're funny now! Y'know what I think will be funny." Before she could get a touch on Chris and beat him up, Ezekiel told her to calm down, so did Izzy. Geoff and Duncan were stopping her from causing more trouble.

"Eva! Try to control your temper!" Izzy whispered to Eva. Then, Eva continued to yell, "You're enjoying this, aren't you!?"

Chris answered that question, "A little. You have 30 seconds." Eva then glared at the sadistic host.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Izzy: Ok, that girl Eva, has got to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one day. She's already thrown her suitcase out the window and broke in the lock in one of the bathroom doors. As for me, that was kind of fun to watch. [She chuckles then bites on a fish head]_

_Ezekiel: I don't get her eh.. _

**END CONFESSION**

The 21 campers are getting ready for their 20 km run. Chris then warned the campers, "Alright campers! On your marks, get set, GO!" Owen, Trent and Justin were the first ones running as Tyler was the last.

It's been a good while since they started the 20 km run and Geoff, Lindsay, Courtney, Trent, Eva, and Beth were running together. Katie, Sadie, Harold and Gwen were walking until Harold asked, "Do you know how much longer?" Justin and Bridgette ran passed them, then Gwen told Harold, "Don't walk beside me." As Heather was walking, Noah tried to trip Heather as he was running. Soon after, Heather got mad and said, "Do you mind?" Noah was just smiling, ignoring the queen bee and got in front of her.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Heather: I don't run and I definitely don't run in high heel wedges_

**END CONFESSION**

Heather was walking until she saw Owen drink from a puddle because he was tired. She then heard Owen say in between breaths, "Can't.. catch.. breath! Must.. have.. condition!" Owen then dropped to the water puddle.

Heather then told Owen in a mean way, "Yeah It's called 'overeating.' Look into it."

"And what's your excuse? You skinny, annoying.. ooh, too tired for insults," Leshawna told Heather because she was tired too.

Chris was then riding another 4-wheeler into the forest yelling from the megaphone, "Pick it up people! You're not back by dinner time, you don't eat!"

Heather then got a little fed up, "Ughh I hate him so much." Heather then walked on top of the lovable oaf Owen and continued the run

In the main lodge were Duncan, Katie, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Beth, DJ, Justin, Eva, Trent, and Geoff. They were the first several people to complete the race. As Chris was filing his nails, Owen ran in the main lodge with a pass out, fainted Noah. He then screamed, "CLEAR A TABLE! STATIC!" Then afterwards, Leshawna came in panting. She got on her knees and said, "Ughh.. we made it!"

As Owen was giving the fainted Noah CPR, he had no idea he was joking. Trent and Heather were surrounding him with Owen. When Harold came in, Izzy asked, "Heya. What took ya so long? We just like completely lost the challenge."

Harold then said while holding his chest, "I think I'm having heart conditions."

As Owen was still trying to revive Noah, Gwen said, "Hey wait a minute. If they lost. that means we won the challenge!"

After hearing Gwen say that the Gophers have won, Noah quickly and happily rose up to cheer on their victory, so did Owen, Heather and Trent.

Chris tried to stop the Gophers from celebrating, "Whoa there. Hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge." Gwen asked, "What did he just say?"

Chris concluded his sentence, "Who's hungry?"

The food was an all-you-can-eat buffet with fresh food and most campers were delighted.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Gwen: After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet_

_Owen: And then I saw it. The buffet table! It was beautiful There was turkey, and Romano bars, and baked beans and maple syrup. Heh.. Can I have a minute? [He looked like he was going to cry]_

**END CONFESSION**

After the 21 campers having devoured the buffet, most of them were full. Chris leaped and told the campers on the megaphone AGAIN, "Okay campers, Time for Part Two of your challenge."

As Owen had food in his mouth, he said, "I thought eating was the second part." Gwen asked, "What more do you want from us?" Heather then complimented, "WEIRD GOTH GIRL IS RIGHT. Haven't we been through enough?"

Chris answered her question from the megaphone for the FOURTH TIME, "Uh.. let me think about that." About five seconds later, he told them, "NO! It's time for The AWAKE-A-THON!"

Owen asked, "The What-a-Thon?"

Chris finished, "Don't worry. This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Gwen questioned, "So, what you're saying is the 20k run, and the turkey eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

Chris answered with the stupid megaphone, "That's right, Gwen." Gwen commented, "Man he's good." Leshawna nodded when Gwen said that.

"Move it! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Chris yelled from the megaphone.

Trent asked Gwen, "So How long do you think it will be before everybody's out cold?" Gwen answered, "About an hour, give or take." As Owen walked by, Gwen gave him an awkward facial expression then she finished, "Maybe less."

*****It has been four hours since the Awake-A-Thon has started. All 21 campers were awake. From what we can see is Izzy talking to Ezekiel. She was asking him all of these questions.

"So, Ezekiel, is it? Well, how is it like being home schooled? Is it like boring?" Izzy asked the home school kid. Ezekiel answered, "Well, it keeps me away from the outside world, but it' still pretty boring being out in the prairie, eh. What's school like for you, Iz?"

Izzy wondered, "Wow you gave me a nickname. I like that! Anyways, school's not that bad except they have mean people called bullies that beat little wimplings up. Of course, I'm not getting beat up by some random bully, but I tend to still beat the crap out of people if they don't listen to Izzy." Ezekiel nodded.

"Bullies must be bad, eh. That's why I stay away from public areas." Izzy giggled, "Silly Zeke. Don't be like that. Besides, it's only the second challenge and you already have a few friends." Ezekiel asked, "I'm your friend, right eh?" Izzy nodded, "Of course we're friends. You know, you're actually pretty fun to talk to. I like to always wanna know how people are different from others, kind of like the time I hacked into the RCMP's computer services and found out this guy was really a criminal pretending to be nice. They don't know I hacked their computer system."

Ezekiel was quite shocked, "The RCMP? The Royal Canadian Mounted Police? What if they know by now, eh?" Izzy's face turned into a smirk, "Oh they'll never know, Zeke. They'll never know Izzy hacked them. Maybe they forgot all about me."

Then, by the Screaming Gophers, Noah was bored and decided to talk to Katie. She was just helping herself stay up until she looked at him.

She smiled, "Hi. You're Noah, right?" Noah then looked at the thinner BFFFL and nodded. He asked, "So, about yesterday, when Lindsay completely embarrassed you about the whole 'Staring at me' thing, is it true that you were staring at me? I'm being curious. I mean, it's okay if you were and all."

Katie lightly blushed, "What? Oh, no, maybe, kind of.. yes.." She looked down with disappointment and sadness and Noah approached her, "No no it's fine with me. Maybe it's okay if you kind of like me." He then put a hand on her shoulder. he was trying to lay off the sarcasm, "How about we become friends? Because you know, you seemed independent of yourself jumping off the cliff without your best friend." Katie gladly nodded and they started talking. They were both sitting on the ground.

Noah asked, "So, what do you and Sadie do before coming onto this place of disgustingness?" Katie started, "Well, you know, a lot of stuff best friends so, but mainly, we sell ice cream and I make my own clothes. I'm actually pretty good at it since I've done it almost all of my life."

"Cool." He was stretching his arms and back. After he stretched he then finished, "What kind of ice cream do you sell?" Katie answered, "Well you know, ice cream flavors, but there is this one we're both known for called Spumindi Lauper; that's really delicious."

Noah smiled, "I bet it does. Aren't you feeling a little tired?" Katie shook her head saying, "No not really, what about you?" "Meh.. not really. Just wished we haven't had all of that food. You know, we would outlast then only if we weren't so full, am I right?" Katie nodded asking, "What do you do, Noah?"

"Well, since I'm known for and IQ higher than high, I'm known well around my school, I have a lot of friends, and you may think I'm kind of weird, but I'm the only one in an Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the Secret 12th Level of Dragon Assassin with my friends and if you're wondering about an alliance, it's not from anybody from here." Katie then asked, "So you play video games, am I right?"

Noah nodded then completed, "Not just video games, I also read and use sarcasm on people who don't know and if I have to go through something completely paranoid. I wouldn't harm you since we're you know, friends and all. Only if you lived closer to me, we would be really good friends and maybe hang out more? Where do you live?"

"I live in Toronto, what about you?" Katie asked.

"Wait a minute, I live just a few miles from Toronto. We can actually become friends after the show."

Katie grinned and then said, "Oh my gosh really? That's great!" Noah smiled back. For the next five hours, they talked and became more than friends. Not yet in a relationship, but they were very close friends.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Katie: I had no idea Noah lived so close to my city. Maybe we do live a few minutes from each other and never knew each other? Naw, let's just see how long we can get through this_

_Noah: Okay, probably one of the longest conversations in my life, but I gotta admit Katie's a kind of trustful person to talk to. I mean, she's independent without her whatsocalled "BFFFL, " she also managed to jump without her and she actually has a brain, but I'm not sure if I like her back more than just a friend_

_Heather: The whole time sweet girl and bookworm were talking, I was bothered. I bet they're going to hook up without me knowing! Watch him flirt with her in a matter of hours._

**END CONFESSION**

It's been eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes since the Awake-A-Thon has started. The 21 campers were starting to feel tired. Heather yawned and Chris whispered, "We are now twelve hours in with all 21 campers still wide awake."

As Owen was pumping up to stay awake, he was yet excited, "Whoo Hoo! Stay awake for twelve hours? I can do that in my sleep! Whoo Hoo!" He was just standing like a statue until **BAM! **Owen was the first of 21 campers to fall asleep.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Gwen: The Awake-A-Thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life. _

**END CONFESSION**

As soon as Owen fell asleep, the Gophers were losing their tie between the Killer Bass. Gwen yawned trying to keep up with the challenge.

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Trent yawned, "Could be way worse."

Gwen replied, "Oh yeah? How?" Trent smiled telling her, "I can be here stuck without you to talk to." Gwen blushed, turned away and smiled. Heather was fed up by all of the close friendships he had to see in front of her. Heather glared at the two.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Heather: So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the Final 3. The only question is "Who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say."_

**END CONFESSION**

Lindsay was on a headstand trying to stay awake. Gwen questioned Lindsay, "What are you doing?"

The dumb blonde answered, "Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. I think it's working."

Beth asked, "Can I try?" Lindsay replied, "Sure!" Heather thought to herself, "Perfect. Lindsay, Beth, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

As Lindsay and Beth were on their heads, Lindsay answered, "Sure."

Heather then told Lindsay and Beth, "Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the Final 3 and I chose you guys."

Lindsay was shocked, "Really?"

Heather finished, "You should know this is a VERY BIG deal. I am placing my trust and trust is a two-way street." Lindsay and Beth nodded. The queen bee concluded, "So you'll do EVERYTHING I say then?"

Lindsay said, "Sure." She then squealed, "EEEE We're going to the Final 3." They both squealed and Heather's face was disgusted.

**CONFESSION ROOM**

_Beth: Oh my gosh! Heather is taking me into the Final 3! [She gasped] I'm going to the Final 3! I'm going to the Final 3! [She calmed down] I wonder what will happen then_

**END CONFESSION**

"Speaking of alliances. do you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay was staring at Tyler until a really disapproved Heather blocked him.

"Oh no. No no no. You can't date him." Lindsay questioned, "Why not?"

Heather pointed out to Lindsay, "Because he's on the other team." Lindsay said in confusion, "Uh huh?"

The queen bee then went on, "You can't inter team date. It's like against the alliance rules." Lindsay asked, "There are rules?" Heather put her finger in Lindsay's face , "Remember what I just said about TRUST, Lindsay? Of course you can always leave the alliance. If you do though, I can protect you from getting kicked off."

Lindsay hurried, "No! I-I wanna be in the alliance."

Heather smiled, "Good. Then it's settled." She walked away from Lindsay and Beth. A couple seconds later, Beth walked away from Lindsay. All in a sudden, Tyler waved at Lindsay. Lindsay's frown then went to a beaming smile.

**CONFESSION ROOM**

_Lindsay: Heather said I couldn't "date" him. She didn't say I couldn't "like" him._

**END CONFESSION**

Eva was listening to the music off her mp3 player to stay aroused from sleeping. She then took off her headphones and put it in her pocket (?)

"I'm going to the bathroom" She told her teammates. Heather looked over to see what Eva was doing. As Eva was walking, Heather was thinking if she would drop her mp3 player, she would take it, causing Eva to rage. It didn't fall.

*****It had been 22 hours since the Awake-A-Thon has started. Noah and Katie were talking for a bit longer.

Katie told the know-it-all, "Wow 22 hours and we're still up. Hopefully we can stay up for another two hours to make it to the 24 hour mark?"

Noah yawned, "Yeah, I hear ya. I'm getting really tired. I wish I can stay up for just one.. more.. minute.. to talk to you

Katie was shocked, "NOAH DON'T FALL ASLEEP! NOOO!" A second later, Noah had been the third Gopher to be asleep, but all in a sudden, he hugged her waist rubbing is head to her stomach. He was quietly talking in his sleep. Katie cooed really quietly because she thought it was cute. Noah smiled in his sleep and started kissing her mid-section. Katie embarrassedly blushed with wide eyes.

For the Killer Bass, Izzy and Ezekiel were star gazing trying to keep up with the challenge. Izzy asked Ezekiel, "Do you ever look at the stars one night and think of something you'd want to do in the future?"

Ezekiel shook his head, "Not really, I normally don't look at the stars as much since I don't work the prairie at night, but it sure is pretty at night eh?"

Izzy chuckled, "You may think I'm one crazy gal, but I howl like a wolf. It actually calms me down too."

Ezekiel smiled, "Well, does it mean you're half wolf? I heard you and the forest get along, eh." Izzy chucked and then shook her head, "No Zeke. I love the forest and the woods and all, but I dunno how I can keep up living in bear caves and hunting with wolves. It's fun once you et along with the animals. Also, you're right, it is pretty outside.

"Well, uhh, not as pretty and beautiful as you, eh..?" Izzy lightly blushed, "Oh Zeke, don't say that. Besides, I've never been complimented on my looks before." Ezekiel smiled looking at her.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Ezekiel: Izzy may be a girl, but she's more fun than any other, eh. Maybe I like her, I dunno. Makin' her "blush?" What does that suppose to mean, eh?_

_Izzy: Wow, Zeke's fun. He may live on a prairie and he may be anti-social, but being his friend is way different than what I expected_

**END CONFESSION**

Izzy then started to slowly close her eyes. She then hugged Zeke and smiled. She quietly said in a calm voice, "You don't mind if I sleep next to you. I'm just tired and even though I don't wanna lose, I feel safe laying on your hoodie." Ezekiel's face flushed with crimson red, "I uhh.. okay.." He had no comment

It has been twenty-three hours and fifty minutes since the Awake-A-Thon started. Bridgette and a few other campers were already sleeping. Izzy was still laying on Ezekiel and Katie finally moved away from Noah's alleged "cuddling" with the BFFFL. He remained sleeping. Soon after, Katie went next to Sadie, but after she sat, she fell asleep. Izzy then let go of Ezekiel; afterwards, he was trying to keep himself up. Tyler then started to fall asleep. As he was closing his eyes, he spotted Katie and Sadie sleeping next to each other. Until then, he saw a bear claw Katie and Sadie to the other side of the campgrounds. Tyler busted out screaming. Katie and Sadie then awoke from their slumber. Katie and Sadie then looked at Tyler. Katie, Sadie and Tyler glared at Chris.

"Congratulations. You've made it to the 24-hour mark. Time to take things up a notch."

Suddenly, Chef was dressed up as a sheep with a harp. He glared. Chris then took off a sheet that revealed books. Chris told them, "Fairy Tales!"

Gwen and Trent were sitting next to each other. Gwen complimented, "Oh he's not SERIOUS."

Chris then grabbed the first fairy tale book and he coughed, Chef checked if his harp was tuned right, Chris cracked up chucking at Chef, who glared, then Chris started reading, "Once.. upon a time. There was.. inside this boring kingdom.." Beth then yawned.

Chris finished, "In a boring village.. and inside.. and inside this sleepy, boring village," Geoff was losing track, but soon opened his eyes widely. Cody was already falling asleep.

Chris concluded, "Filled with very boring children.. and did very.. boring.. things"

Cody started dreaming when sheep were jumping over a huge harp. After two came, Chef came up as a sheep then Owen farted RIGHT IN CODY'S FACE! Cody had wide eyes and he shrugged, "Huh..?" He realized he got farted on by Owen and coughed for about thirty seconds straight.

Then, the Sugar Plum Fairy song was playing in the background as Heather's alliance looked at Chef. He was wearing a pink tutu and he leaped into the air. Chef then started doing ballet. Duncan, Geoff and Eva were staring trying to keep up until pixie dust hit them. They yawned and fell asleep. Chef was dancing more. Leshawna awoke and Cody rose his head; they were hit by the pixie dust and they both went back to sleep. DJ was tying himself up to a tree. Unfortunately, after being touched by pixie dust, he tied the rope to his body, he then fell sleep. After then, the tree fell to the ground. He fell asleep as the tree was wrapped around him and a squirrel was standing on top of him.

Gwen yawned, "Timber.."

It had been 40 hours since the Awake-A-Thon has started.

**CONFESSION CAM:**

_Ezekiel: I figured that if I keep moving, I can outlast all of them, eh. I just have to keep my eye off the ball. I mean, on, on the ball_

**END CONFESSION**

The current score was 6 to 4. The Gophers were winning by two people. Heather elbowed Lindsay and stated, "We should talk about our strategy." Heather elbowed her again

Lindsay tried to stay up, "Huh..?" was all she could say. A second later, she started snoring then, she fell on her back. The score was now 4 to 4 because Beth also fell asleep. Heather asked, "Lindsay, Beth?"

Gwen and Trent were asking questions. Gwen asked, "Ok, favorite song?"

"She Would be Loved, Favorite color?"

"Umm.. midnight blue."

"Ooh.. mysterious. I like that."

Gwen blushed then yawned soon later. Trent then put a hand on Gwen's left shoulder and told her, "Aw, don't fall asleep. Okay, quick! Favorite movie moment."

Gwen smiled, "You're gonna think it's cheesy."

"I promise I won't."

Gwen finished, "Okay, the kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know with the guy and the three girls?"

Trent stated, "Ah I know the one." He chuckled. He finished, "You like that movie?" After he asked, Gwen and Trent saw Owen sleep walk naked without any clothes. Their eyes went wide. They looked on each side and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. Owen then went off in the woods.

**CONFESSION CAM:**

_Owen: Did I mention I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans, it makes me sleep walk. _

**END CONFESSION**

As Katie and Sadie were sleeping, Trent stated, "Cool. They even fall asleep together."

As Gwen and Trent were laying on their backs, they saw a shooting star. Their eyes were half closed, but managed to make it. Trent asked, "You still awake?"

"Yeah. It's weird, but I think I'm so tired, I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?" Gwen asked Trent

"I really have no idea. Where's the little dipper again?"

Gwen told him, "See the Big Dipper? Follow the handle to that right star. The pole star and it's right there."

Trent smiled, "Cool."

As Owen was sleep walking, he was on an edge of the cliff still sleep walking naked. Owen tried not to fall, but he did anyway.

It had been fifty-one hours since the start of the Awake-A-Thon. Gwen pointed out, "Look at him." As soon as Leshawna heard that, she woke up. Gwen finished, "He's like a statue." Leshawna looked at Justin.

Justin was standing there, not moving a muscle. Gwen finished, "He hasn't moved in over.. 50 hours!" Gwen and Trent then looked at Justin like how is he doing this and why. Gwen and Trent tried getting his attention by aggravating him.

"Hello?" screamed Gwen. Trent was yipping while flailing his arms. Gwen said, "Yo."

Gwen came closer to Justin, "Amazing. Look at the concentration." Trent just scratched his head. Soon after, Gwen poked Justin then the eye candy moved his face. He then opened his real eyes and Gwen and Trent gasped. Eva then informed, "His eyelids are painted. I saw it."

Then Chris said in a shocked voice, "Shut up. Oh I gotta see this!" From then on, Chris ran to Justin looking at him suspiciously. He looked deeply into his eyes (Not in a romantic way, but you know what I mean). Then Justin blinked a few times. Justin smiled. Chris commented, "That is so crazy incredible, but, you're still out dude." Justin then frowned.

Owen was now in the river with salmon flying out of the water with their flailing bodies. He jumped in and out of the water. Then he realized in his sleep he was in a waterfall.

It had been two days and Harold was sleeping. Duncan then softly grabbed Harold's wrist and put his hand into a cup of water. Duncan was grinning. Harold sighed and Duncan laughed

"Gross it works! Dude peed his pants!" As Harold slowly woke up, he realized he found out he peed his pants. He gasped. Soon after, Katie and Sadie have woken up.

From a few meters away, Noah was kissing Cody's ear. When he found out he wasn't kissing a girl or when he was actually kissing Cody's ear, he screamed to the top of his lungs. So did Cody. They both ran the other direction from each other.

Back at the campgrounds, there was Trent, Gwen and Heather. Gwen yawned. "I'd KILL for a coffee right now."

Chris asked, "What is the matter with you people?" He sipped on his coffee then finished, "Come on. FALL ASLEEP ALREADY!" Chris gave an evil grin.

Gwen then grabbed to his pants and told him, "You gotta hook me up, man. I'll even eat the grinds. ANYTHING!" Chris lifted his arm preventing Gwen from drinking his coffee.

Chris then told the five remaining campers (Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather, and Trent), "You five stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower. For heaven sake, you stink!" Harold ran not letting DJ, Geoff, or Bridgette finding out he peed his pants. Chris then sipped out of his coffee. He told the viewers, "I didn't want it to come to this. I said it to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, Chef, I didn't want it to come to this, but damn it, these campers are tough and so I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing, activity I can find."

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Gwen: Oh come on, what now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on! _

**END CONFESSION**

Chris has taken out what looked like a textbook. He started reading, "The History of Canada. A pop-up book, Chapter 1. The beaver. National symbol and a _damn_ fine hat." The five remaining campers groaned as they heard the words from the book.

Soon on, there was a beaver using its tail to beat on wood with to make its territory. There there were more when they were patting their tails on Owen's naked body. Owen was sleeping on bunches of wood.

Chris kept on reading, "Which of course was the precessions of the discussion leading the war of 1812. When he was reading, Eva and Heather fell asleep. Soon afterwards, it was only Gwen, Trent and Duncan. The score was two to one. The Screaming Gophers were winning until Gwen spotted Trent falling, "Trent!" Trent fell to the ground as he fell asleep. Gwen said in an anxious voice, "Don't leave me."

Chris told the remaining three, "Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?"

"I've held it this long, sweetheart. I can go all day," Duncan pointed out to Chris. Gwen then questioned Duncan, "Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Duncan's eyes went wide when she said that.

Chris warned Duncan, "You got five minutes. Long as you don't mind a little company."

"Fine. I'll stay off the stall." The camera guy then nodded to Duncan.

Gwen sighed as she waited for Duncan to come back from the bathroom.

The camera guy wanted to check on Duncan. The camera guy said, "Duncan. You in there, man?" When he opened the stall door, the camera guy found him sleeping while sitting on the toilet. As Chris was waiting anxiously to go on, he was waiting to until the camera guy wrote a not telling him what happened in the stall.

"And we have news! It looks like Duncan's taking a dive of the can! Which means, the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is.." Before Chris got to finished, Gwen fell off her chair and started to sleep, cut Chris was on time. He finished, "GWEN! THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN!

**Soon After the Awake-A-Thon**

As the sixteen other campers were waiting anxiously who won, Chris came and told them the news. The campers were in the main lodge waiting. They showered, changed their clothes, grabbed a grudge to eat and of course, talking to each other. As Chris walked in, he told them, "Campers, I have spent several hours with five other people and only one has won." Most campers were anxious while a few were still sleeping. Chris finished, "And the team, who has won the Awake-A-Thon is.." The campers waited anxiously until a voice from Chris is heard.. "THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!"

The Gophers were cheering as they won their second challenge. Lindsay and Beth hugged each other, Cody and Noah high-fived and the Bass groaned as they lost. Everything was loud until silence have hit. Owen walked in the main lodge naked with mud all over his body. His eyes were half open and he groaned, "Looks like I'm gonna need a lot of grub, Chef." Most of the campers shielded their eyes and some were saying "Ew" or "Put on some clothes." Soon afterwards, Owen slept walk back to the woods.

As Harold was walking to the Bass cabin, he saw Heather get out the shower. As she was closing the door, her towel got caught and the towel fell off her. After it fell, she was exposed cleavage, which Harold saw. He was then smirking with a cute grin on his face. He was then dazed All he could think of were boobies.

**CONFESSION CAM:**

_Harold: Boobies.._

**At the Bonfire Ceremony:**

Chris told the campers, "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can never come back, EVER! The first marshmallow goes to.."

"Duncan"

"Bridgette"

"Ezekiel"

"Izzy"

"Sadie"

"Tyler"

"DJ"

"Geoff"

Chris warned them, "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Eva's face was calmed down, but really worried. So was Harold's. Their faces were anxious.

"Eva.."

As she claimed her marshmallow, Chris said, Harold, you're done like dinner. Dock of Shame awaits, bro." As Harold was walking, he said, "Well it's been fun guys." He high-fived Duncan, Bridgette and DJ. He then was at the Dock of Shame.

"Farewell Total Drama Island. I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies. What more can a man ask for?"

From then, Geoff asked, "You loved?"

"You're a guy?!" asked Izzy

Then Bridgette said, "YOU SAW BOOBIES?!"

As Harold threw his stuff in the Boat of Losers. He then said, "I shall return my teammates with more awesome skills and awaiting my future plans on winning."

Chris then saw poor Harold leave, "Have a good night's sleep tonight. You're all safe."

**CONFESSION CAM:**

_Ezekiel: Maybe Eva was lucky this time, but next time she gets into rage, she's booted off for sure, eh._

_Izzy: Wow! Harold's a GUY?! I thought he was a girl. Well, I've had enough shenanigans today. Ought to rather hit the hay. It was fun talking to Zeke. Let's just hope our team wins because if not, Izzy is gonna put them through a world of pain! [She evilly laughs]_

_Heather: So the dweeb saw boobs, huh? Well, hopefully not mine because.. wait a minute! I WAS THE ONE WITHOUT THE TOWEL! Urghh.. I'm going to get that alpha dork and kill his guts! _

**END CONFESSION**

As the nine campers were enjoying their marshmallows, Izzy made a toast to her team.

"To the Killer Bass and to not ending up here again next week! Alright! Now who's up for fish?"

In a bear cave was owen, still sleeping without any clothes on. As Owen farted, about four Sasquatchanakwas were in there. They smelled the odor, then kicked Owen out of the cave. He then blew another one out.

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I had no decision but to boot Harold off. I love him too, but I didn't want it to be too original. I'm actually kind of glad about this story because it had a lot of hints of romance :)**

**Ezekiel didn't have a part as big as I thought he was, but I used him and Izzy to replace Courtney with her lines or lines I've made up. **

**For Harold's elimination, I have used lines from his original elimination in "X-Treme Torture." I only didn't add the Harold/Leshawna part because they were not friends at this time. He was impressing her in Dodgebrawl, but now that Harold's gone, he might come back. We never know.**

**I thought the Notie and Ezzy were the cutest. I was blushing as I was typing those parts. I was also laughing with joy too. There will be more of this throughout the story and hopefully, they might get together. What I mean is that Ezzy is going to be like the Duncan/Courtney, since Courtney was the first booted off the island and Notie will be my decision when they start to get along like a couple. **

**Here are a few spoilers for Dodgebrawl:**

**1. Noah participates in the game and isn't voted off**

**2. Katie is going to be in all dodgeball games (As of what I saw in the original episode)**

**3. Lindsay is still going to get names wrong**

**About romance parts, I am still adding those because I had a fantastic review typed below :D**

**TDIATGirl1301: ****I love this! I knew Courtney was going to be voted off! (In reality, she kinda made TDI a bad show) And now there will be a NoahxKatie relationship! You have made all of my dreams come true! *Hugs you***

**I thank her SO much for giving me that great review and I will try to add as much Notie as I can. You're not alone, my friend. I LOVE that fanon pairing too, so I'm like "Why not add those two together?" **

**Also, I have added Ezzy for Winter-Rae and The Kobold Necromancer since they love it, but if they do read this fanfic, and give me a grat review, I owe them back :)**

**P.S.- I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes. I tend to be a typo at MOST times. I tried editing it, but it's not edited. So for now on, don't give me a review saying that I have too much spelling/grammar mistakes. I already know; I will double read the fanfic chapter and find mistakes**

**I hope you Enjoyed :)**

**~Fckn**


	5. Dodgebrawl

**This episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

_Last time on Total Drama Island _

_The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-A-Thon when Duncan took a snooze in the can. And the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row. Harsh! Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Alliance by convincing Lindsay and Beth to join forces with Heather. Then after the challenge, Harold scored BIG on the boobies after seeing Heather's towel get stuck to the door. Nice job, Harold. Nice job. In the end, it was his love for inappropriate nudity and getting caught by two teammates that got him voted off. He became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers. Who will break the rules of the new alliance? Will Gwen be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! _

_*Cue theme song*_

In the main lodge, 18 of the 20 remaining campers were eating breakfast. The Gophers were eating their breakfast, with Noah having the weirdest grin on his face and the Bass with almost everybody on their team asleep. Chris finds Duncan sleeping just because he was the 2nd to last person to sleep. Chris looked at the delinquent.

"Duncan." Duncan glared at Chris as his eyes had bags under it and Chris smiled and finished, "You look like crap, dude." Duncan told Chris, "Stuff it." Then afterwards, he went back to sleep.

Izzy then complimented because she was still tired. "All we heard was rage and loud snoring. Even fainted breaths."

Chris was kind of being funny, "Wow wow wow! Four nights with no sleep? How much are you earning dude?" Duncan then got fed up and yelled, "Wanna find out?!"

"No no. It's cool. It's cool." Chris told him

Without anybody knowing, the main lodge door opened. It turned out to be Ezekiel walking in bobbing his head up and down in a beat. He walked there like he was getting photographs taken and he felt famous until he completely embarrassed himself. A few people from the Gophers alughed as he was walking and all of the Killer Bass except Duncan, who was sleeping, were too.

Ezekiel then asked, "Okay, what?"

Geoff then pointed out, "Someone messed with your face, dude." Zeke then grabbed a spoon to see what it was. He then said, "Hey, sweet 'stache eh.."

Izzy chuckled, "You know, Zeke, it kind of does suit you, but that's permanent marker they used." He tried getting it off, but didn't work.

Chris informed the 20 campers, "Hey everyone! It's Gwen! " The Gophers cheered to their winner as she walked in the main lodge like some zombie. Lindsay then asked Justin, "Why are we clapping?" Justin just smiled at her. Izzy glared at the undefeated team. Gwen then sat between Lindsay and Justin.

She said, "I'm so tired. I can't feel my face." A few seconds later, her face landed on the table and she fell asleep. Lindsay and Justin glanced at her while Noah was just smiling, looking at the three.

**CONFESSION CAM:**

_Izzy: Do you know how our team like sucks and all? Ok, maybe Harold was a man and Courtney would've made a better typed person than I am, but at least they had something that could've make us win. I think I regretted voting for Miss CIT, even though she was a little bossy._

**END CONFESSION**

Heather then called Lindsay and Beth to get Heather's attention. The raven-haired girl pointed out, "So. Let's go over the rules one more time. Number one. I am the captain of this alliance. So, I get to make the rules. Number Two.." Beth and Lindsay begin to think what the second rule was until Lindsay answered, "Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay nodded then Heather finished,

"Good. Number Three. I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

Lindsay told the queen bee, "I dunno about that last rule." Heather told her, "That's cool. I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the Final 3 with me." Beth and Lindsay were shaking their heads as fast as they could.

Heather replied, "Good. Wanna have some fun?" Lindsay and Beth nodded after she asked that question. After, she creamed to the Killer Bass, "HEY FISH HEADS! WAY TO KICK OUT YOUR SKILLED PLAYER! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP NOW?" The bossy cheerleader moved to the side as Gwen got hit by the grudge of food. Heather smiled, "MISS ME!"

Izzy then glared at Heather until Chris explained, "Okay campers! Listen up! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to BRING IT!"

Now the 20 campers except Duncan were at a dodgeball court which was by the beach. Duncan was the last to come in. The first thing he did was falling asleep on the bleachers. Duncan told his Bass teammates, "Wake me up it'll be the last thing you'll do." Duncan then quickly fell asleep afterwards. Tyler gulped with a worried face.

Chef blew a whistle. He was walking down the gym with a referee suit on and a look in his glared then, when he got to the end, he rolled his eyes.

Chris started, "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is.." He was interrupted by Noah,

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Owen and Noah laughed as he said that in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Chris finished, "As I was saying, If you get hit with the ball.." He then threw the ball at Katie, but she caught it. Noah smiled and told her, "Kind of impressive."

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

Noah said sarcastically, "Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally and challenging test." Lindsay of course didn't get his sarcasm and asked him, "I know, right?" Noah and Owen glanced at each other as the dumb blonde asked a stupid question.

"Okay now Geoff, try to hit me!" Geoff caught Chris's ball and showed the campers something else. Chris stated, "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to reflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're OUT!"

Lindsay asked out of curiosity, "So, what do we do again when the ball comes at me?" Chris answered her question, "You DODGE!" Geoff threw the dodgeball, Chris reflected it, and the dodgeball hit Lindsay in the face. Some of the guys gasped as she fell onto the ground.

Chris then screeched, "Ooh.. You were SUPPOSED TO DODGE!" Lindsay was groaning with pain. Then Chris went on, "You have one minute till game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game.

Heather then got all of the Gopher girls except Lindsay to talk about what will happen in the game. "Okay, we can't get Lindsay. The Killer Bass are going to try extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit out with Sleeping Beauty here?"

Noah then heard what Heather asked, "Alright, I'll volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners all get out on there and DODGE!" Chef glanced at the know-it-all.

On the starting court for the Killer Bass, it was DJ, Izzy, Tyler, Eva, and Ezekiel. For the Screaming Gophers, it was Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Katie and Heather on the other side.

"Bring it on, fishies. Otherwise winning three-in-a-row won't be as satisfying." The Bass gave evil grins and Tyler then told them off, "OH, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! WE'RE GONNA BRING DINNER TO THE TABLE AND THEN WE'RE GONNA EAT IT!" Some campers rolled their eyes.

"Are both teams ready? Best of 5 games wins. Now! Let's dodge some balls! Chef blew the whistle and everybody siting out except Noah bothered to cheer their teams on. He was too busy reading.

Cody threw his ball first. It almost hit Tyler. Then the jock's face turned into a raging face. After then, cody just innocently smiled at him. Tyler spun himself around a few times then threw the ball, but it hit Sadie.

"That will smear the make-up," commented Chris. Owen was then running up to throw the ball at one of the Bass. Tyler's eyes grew wide as Owen was approaching him. Owen successfully hit the jock and put him in the end if the court. Tyler oozed in pain from his stomach. "Ow! Darn it!"

Chef blew his whistle and counted one of the Killer Bass out of the court. The Gophers were cheering for Owen. Cody gave the lovable oaf a high five. Sadie glared at Tyler for a second then quickly smiled. Geoff put a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

It was Zeke's turn to throw the ball. "Let's see if I can take em out, eh.." Lesahwna questioned, "Yeah? then bring it, home school! Let's see what you got!" Then, he unsuccessfully threw the ball to the other side correctly. It landed by Leshawna's side of the court. She picked up the ball, Ezekiel was running and screaming like a girl and he got hit by the home girl with the dodgeball. He then slid to the end of the court, being hurt.

Chris shrugged then Chef blew the whistle, calling Ezekiel eliminated. The Gophers were clapping for Leshawna saying, "Now that's how WE roll!" Heather was clapping for her, Owen high fived her and Cody gave her a thumbs up. Geoff had the ball in his hands, aiming for a Gopher. He then threw the ball at Lindsay because she walked on the court when she wasn't supposed to. DJ and Izzy high fived the party animal. As the Killer Bass were cheering on Eva, Tyler waved to the ditzy blonde girl and she smiled waving back. Heather saw what was going on and glared. The puppet master grabbed a ball, threw it at Tyler as Tyler was waving and got a massive hit from the ball. he held the part that hurt. He screeched, "Mommy?"

Izzy then said, "That's like against the rules." So she screamed out her war cry, aimed the ball at Heather until Owen caught the psycho's ball with one hand. Izzy's face then got worried and she was out. She looked down with despair. Chef told the Gophers to send another player onto the court. He sent Gwen, who yawned and joined the game. Of course she was still tired, but she still went out there and played the game.

Owen threw the ball, trying to hit DJ, but he moved away from the ball. DJ then threw the ball at Owen, but the oaf bent down and the ball hit Gwen instead.

DJ shrugged his shoulders, "Ooh.. Sorry!"

Owen helped the goth girl up and she was holding his hand from falling, "Oh it's cool. Trust me." Gwen then walked off to the bleachers to sleep.

It was down to two campers from each side. It was Cody and Leshawna then it was DJ and Eva. Chef told the Killer Bass to throw their balls first and Leshawna revolved DJ's ball, but Eva's ball hit Leshawna. Chef informed the home girl out. It was only down to Cody for the Gophers. He then looked at the gentle giant and the party boy with fear. The Bass were smirking at the tech geek still resulting with Cody's face with a sign of fear. In seconds later, Cody thought about throwing the ball, but DJ defended it one way, but it hit him the other way around hitting his butt.

Chris commented, "Ooh. That is one tough ball to dodge!" Then the next ball was thrown by Eva again. Cody threw a ball that was rubbed onto his polo shirt, which was full of static and got hit and thinking she caught the ball. She soon got into rage. It was a terrible sight.

After Chef called Eva out, Cody was joyfully jumping in the middle of the court winning the first game of five in dodgeball. He then walked over to Owen and gave him a high-five.

The Killer Bass were in trouble so far. Ezekiel told them, "We can do this eh. We just gotta believe in our savior." People gave him a freaky look and Izzy corrected him, "You mean in ourselves?" The home school kid nodded.

Then Tyler told him, "Yeah, you throw like a girl!" Geoff and Sadie were chuckling and Tyler got mad at his team. He told them, "It was a warm-up throw. Look, I can dominate this game! Just give all the balls to me." Chef then blew the whistle to start the next game. Izzt then asked him, "Fine, whatever. Aim for the other side or I'm going after you after this challenge." Tyler just smiled.

*****Heather then said, "Alright, Noah. You're up!" The know-it-all looked up on Heather and told her, "You know you guys did such an awesome job in the last game, that I didn't wanna mess up your mojo." Heather gave him a suspicious look. Cody and Katie tried getting his attention.

"Dude look, we all know physical activity isn't your thing, but can you at least try it once, only once, then you don't have to do it again? We're being serious." Cody asked Noah in a nice tone of voice. Then Katie came up and told him, "We really want you to play and what Cody said, you can actually try to catch the ball. You remember how good I was right?" She smiled and Noah approached her, "Hmm.. well, for starters, sports aren't my forte and second, I wouldn't want my butt kicked by a lousy jock with his psycho and home school next to him." Katie then frowned, "Come on, please do it for the team? Look, we'll make it this way, if you get in there and play and lose this challenge, we promise not to vote you off. What do you say?" Her smile came bacon her face and Noah thought for a second, "Fine, only one game. Just for you." He smiled at the thinner BFFFL. Katie's smile got a bit wider and she lightly blushed. Noah finished, but once I'm out, I don't have to play, GOT IT?" He was up in Heather's face and she said, "Yeah yeah whatever."

The next match started. Now it was Sadie, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, and Izzy who were on the court. Tyler had all of the Bass' balls in his hands. As for the Gophers Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, and Trent, they were curious on what he was going to do. Tyler then started spinning himself in fast circles. Chef caught the first one, Chris dodged the second one. He fussed, "HEY! WATCH THE FACE, DUDE!" Tyler then spun three more balls. All of the Gophers sitting out dodged all of the balls. The last ball he threw hit Lindsay on accident. Tyler's eyes gasped out wide. Tyler screamed, "No" for a very long emphasis on the O for more than 10 seconds.

Lindsay was seeing double because she got hit. She was groaning, "Tyler?" Tyler helped the blonde ditz up holding her hand. She said, "Oh my gosh my face." She then asked, "How's my face?"

Tyler was kind of freaked out then wiped it off and told her, "It's really.. not that bad." He smiled at her. He finished, "You still look great!"

Lindsay beamed, "Really?"

Tyler held her hand and looked in her beautiful baby blue eyes, "Yeah. Really."

Then Trent threw a ball softly that hit Tyler. Chef called both Lindsay andTyler out of the court. They were holding hands.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked Lindsay

_I have to say no I have to say no._ LIndsay thought. Instead she said, "D'okay!"

Lindsay and Tyler were walking with Heather's eyes wide She screamed, "Hey! Hey, get back here. You are SO close to being kicked out of the alliance."

Owen then got mad, "Great Gatsby! That is it! GAME ON!" He then took the ball from Katie throwing it hitting Sadie and Izzy. He then grabbed Beth's ball, throwing it at Bridgette. Trent then gave Owen his ball and threw it at Geoff, hitting him in the face.

Chris laughed, "Ouch! That one's worth an instant reply!"

_Here is an instant replay:_

_Forward, okay rewind._

_Forward, rewind._

_Forward, rewind, forward, rewind and PAUSE!_

_Chris chuckled_

_That's gonna leave a mark_

Leshawna then said, "Ooh he dropped it like he was hot!"

Chef blew the whistle calling the Bass's second loss of dodgeball.

Owen chuckled. "I dunno what got into me."

Heather got mad at Noah since he refused to move out of his seat, "I'm glad SOMEONE is trying today." The know-it-all then glanced over at Heather.

Noah then acted sarcastically, "Oh, sorry. WHOO HOO! WAY TO THROW THOSE MURDER BALLS! GO TEAM GO!"

"Nice team spirit," Heather lied. Then told the other team, "Hey! It's two-zero. How does it feel to suck so much?"

Ezekiel then looked down, "Not very good, eh."

Izzy then told her Killer Bass teammates, "You know this isn't over yet, right? Well, I hate to tell ya, but if we lose this next game, we lose the challenge. AGAIN! You know losing three isn't gonna be great. We need somebody strong, mean, Someone who would land those stupid Gophers in the dirt!" Everybody turned to Duncan.

"Nuh uh. If we wake him up, he'll kill us, " DJ pointed out.

"You know he might want us to actually win this game right?" Izzy asked. Ezekiel then felt good by then, "Yeah then we can get this one out the bag!"

Izzy corrected, "You mean in the bag, Zeke?" He nodded.

Then Izzy told somebody to wake him up. "You! Wake him up!" She pointed to Ezekiel. His eyes went wide. "Why me, Iz? You want me to get killed, eh?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, I just wanna like win this challenge and plus you're like the worst one in dodgeball and if he does decide to kill you, no offense, buddy, but you're the only one we deserve to lose."

Ezekiel frowned wider with puppy dog eyes. "I don't wanna get killed, eh. How about you? You're good with that, right?"

Izzy groaned, "Fine! I'll wake him up. Geoff, Bridgette and Zeke, help me."

They all nodded. So they grabbed a stick. It touched his butt first. Then Izzy whispered, "Higher!" So the stick went to the nostril and he had waken up. He broke the stick with a mad face. He then went up to Izzy, "You better have a good reason for sticking this up my nose." Izzy was all in a sudden, "Well.. If we lose and if you wish to sleep, you'll be the next one off this island."

Duncan sighed, "Fine, I'll play, but in one condition. You do what I say when I say it." The psycho nodded Then he finished, "Okay. This is my strategy I put up when it was my first visit to juvie. It's called Rush the New Guy."

On the court for the Gophers, Heather forced Noah to get on. The know-it-all glared as he was on with Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Katie. Then for the Bass was Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette and Eva. Chef blew his whistle.

Justin threw the first ball, then Leshawna. Duncan then dodged one of the balls. So did Bridgette. Izzy caught two balls, giving one to Duncan, the other to Courtney. All of the Bass threw the balls at Owen's face. All of the Gophers on the court, even Noah, surrounded the oaf. Chef called him out.

Then as they did a good job, Bridgette and Izzy hugged each other and DJ and Duncan gave each other high fives. They then continued the game. They threw their balls at Leshawna. Then at Katie. Then as for poor Noah, he ALMOST caught a ball, but sadly, he got hit with all for balls. He screamed in pain. The last set of balls hit Justin. It was sad for the Gophers. After then, Noah fainted, falling on the floor, without a book in his hands.

Heather was then mad, "Come on! A little effort people!" Leshawna glared. Noah, still unconscious, was laying on the bleachers, passed out, and the Gophers let him sit out for the rest of the challenge. The Bass were cheering on their first victory of dodgeball. Izzy was mad happy.

"AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN! THAT WAS SO AWESOME! Zeke, sit this one out, please?" He was first anxious, but then nodded."

Heather was all up in people's face, now that Noah is too unconscious to even open his eyes, we are NOT LOSING ANOTHER GAME EVER! GOT IT?! And where's Lindsay?"

Heather then walked out of the court, onto the Dock of Shame looking for the love birds on the opposite teams. She was mad then. She found them cuddling after the dock. Heather screamed, "THIS IS SO AGAINST THE RULES!"

Lindsay then quickly replied, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Then Tyler yelled, "Hey why don't you just chill out?" Heather then had a canoe and fussed, "WHY DON'T YOU DODGE THIS!?" She threw the canoe down making a hole hitting Tyler.

The ditz and the queen bee walked back to the court. Heather commanded Lindsay, Sit down and stay there." Lindsay said, "Okay." Heather asked, "So, how are we doing?" Beth was getting hit by dodgeballs. Noah, who was a bit conscious, said, "Sports, not my forte, remember?" Heather pointed out, "You know, since you ARE conscious from what happened earlier and we know you DON'T LIKE sports, so why can't you go out there and PRETEND?" Balls then went flying to Leshawna. The Bass won another round. Heather wailed, "This is unacceptable!"

Izzy finally saw Tyler, "Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you."

Tyler then got a little fed up with the psycho, "No, maybe. SO?

"So? She could've spilled all of our weakness to her. I mean, really." Lindsay was mocking them with her hands. She nodded.

Chris then came out. "Okay, this is it! The final tie-breaking game!" Noah was being a sarcastic wit again, "Go team go!"

The Bass huddled up and Duncan asked, "Okay, who's going up?" Ezekiel was about to say something until they all shook their heads. He walked sadly.

"Gophers, Bass. Let's send this anvil to the lamb (?) and see what you made of!"

Chef blew his whistle. Gwen kicked the ball to her hands, gave it to Cody, ran it over to Leshawna, then to Heather. She threw the ball at DJ, but he jumped over it, causing the ball to reflect back to the Gophers. Owen and Cody threw their balls. Cody was out, so was Bridgette. Cody walked out of the court high fiving Beth to come in. Cody sat next to Noah. Justin was in, Noa hwas forced, but as soon as he got on, Izzy hit him again. He fell off his feet onto the ground. He got up and sat, reading. He was being sarcastic again, "Knock em out, throw em out, RAH RAH!" Eva threw a ball at Noah's face, "Ow!"

Heather pointed out, "You're right. Sports aren't your forte. Sadie walked onto the court. Noah was forced in the court again. He finally did something after four games. he managed to hit Sadie with the ball. After a few people were been putting in and out, Geoff gave Ezekiel a dodgeball, letting him onto the court.

Gwen threw the ball at Izzy's face. The goth girl said, "That's for the oatmeal." Leshawna laughed, "You messed with the wrong white girl!"

Geoff dodged Justin's ball, but then Noah managed to hit the party animal. The Gophers were cheering on a bit, except Heather. Then, Leshawna got hit, so did Duncan, twice. Make that three times. He hit the floor afterwards. When Gwen was about to get hit, Cody leaped in front of Gwen, getting hit in the groin. He didn't want the goth girl out.

DJ and Gwen threw balls at each other. They both got hit. After DJ fell, Geoff and Tyler helped him up while DJ was now unconscious. It was only up to Ezekiel for the Bass, and Owen for the Gophers. The Screaming Gophers, except Noah, who was again unconscious, were cheering on the loaf. the Bass glanced over.

"Sorry, dude, but you gotta go down!" Owen said while grabbing all of the dodgeballs. Duncan then said facepalmed, "Good night, home school."

Now this was the showdown. Ezekiel and Owen. Home school was startled, but was vigorous. Owen felt the same way with being strong. Owen was throwing balls like insane, but Ezekiel handled himself and dodged all of the balls with fear. As Owen threw a ball, Ezekiel was leaning back. Noah was shocked, "Whoa," was all he can say.

Izzy called for a time-out. Everybody on the Bass were impressed on Ezekiel's unknown dodgeball skills. Duncan was impressed, "Man, that boy's got dodge! Where did you learn to do that?" Ezekiel then told them, "Well, it was froom archery and self-defense against predators, eh." Geoff was happy, "Zeke, dude, that was AWESOME! But dodging isn't enough. Izzy and Duncan were asking him, "You have to either throw the balls, which you can't do or, " Izzy finished, "You have to catch it. You think you can go out there and sow those Gophers what you got?" The home school kid nodded. Bridgette squirted more water and then spit it in Tyler's face.

Owen courageously through the ball with super speed until Harold slammed his body to the wall and..BAM! He caught Owen's ball! The Bass cheered Ezekiel on.

Chris screamed, "THE KILLER BASS WIN!"

They were still cheeing him on and Izzy then ran up to him and gave him a big victory hug.

She hugged tightly, "WE WON! Wait, no, YOU MADE US WON! I'm so HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ezekiel flushed deeper red than the Awake-A-Thon and smiled. Owen then said, "It's impossible! THen he took a big breath, and cried out, "WHYYYYYYYYY?" He was saddened.

Duncan commented, "Nice dodge, home school. Then Chris walked up to the Gophers.

"Gophers. What happened?"

Noah answered his question rudely, "What can I say? WEAK EFFORT!" Cody was then really fed up to a pint where he wanted to punch him in the face.

"Oh, shut it Noah," pointed out Gwen.

Everybody walked away with the know-it-all saying, "Touchy."

All of the guys except Cody who left, glared at him, "WHAT!? I'll tell ya. The team. The team here is weverely lacking lately."

**CONFESSION CAM:**

_Ezekiel: I guess I feel more social now that I won the dodgeball competition. People are gonna be asking me how I did that, eh, Once I get full attention. Oh and, I may still be hug struck by Izzy, but now I gotta admit she's pretty cool, eh. I just wanna know if I like her._

_Katie: Maybe we did get out of hand and lost, but thanks to my words, Noah actually went out there, but still managed to be losing. At least he managed to hit Geoff and Sadie. Now I know what it's like to be isolated. I'm just glad Noah took my words for it and gave it a try _

_Noah: There is no way I'm getting booted off tonight. And besides, at least I didn't go off with some girl hiding under the dock. I mean, besides, I have to take Katie's word, I DID hit two people with a dodgeball. Even though most people hate me, I think they'll let this one slide._

_Izzy: Wow, we won! WE WON! Yes! Noa i can finally like chill out from bonfire ceremonies. I was right about not coming back. Maybe I should congratulate myself with COOKIES! [Shoes cookies] Anyone want one? Oh wait, nevermind. [She eats all of the cookies and burps]_

**END CONFESSION**

**At the Bonfire Ceremony:**

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision One of you will be going home. And you can't come back, EVER! When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow."

"Owen."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Trent."-- He high fives Justin

"Katie"

"Beth."

"Justin."

"Leshawna."

"Heather."

He finished, "The final marshmallow goes to.."

-15 seconds later-

"Surprisingly and unfortunately, Noah."

The know-it-all just smirked and claimed his marshmallow. He then pointed out, "YOU ARE ALL LUCKY! I MEAN ALL OF YOU. You're lucky you kept your only team player with any BRAINS around here!" Lindsay was with despair.

"Why me? Why did you guys vote me off? I played way more than Nate did." She then got sad, then turned to Heather. She concluded, "This is ALL YOUR FAULT, and you really are mean and all of that bad stuff people say are TRUE. Like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little *long bleep* I told them they were wrong, but I thought we were BFF, but they're right, you really ARE a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little, *longer bleep* I rather spend a day staring at Owen's butt then going SHOPPING WITH YOU! And P.S. Your shoes are TACKY!" Heather's eyes were flaming.

Everybody was laughing at Heather because Lindsay was part of an alliance, but it was shown that Heather was really gonna vote Noah off, then changed it to Lindsay. She was lying.

She then cleared up and said, "Bye guys, see you at the finale. Bye Greta, Bye Laquisha." She then turned to sad Owen, "Aww, I think I'm gonna miss you the most." Owen then hugged Lindsay shaking her while he was crying. She sadly left the island.

Chris was even shocked, "That was harsh, but I still get paid, BONUS!"

Everybody then glared at Noah regretting who they voted for.

**A/N: Sorry, LIndsay had to go. I love Lindsay, but then again, I regret myself for letting TDI vote out Noah. She was a fan favorite, but she did get Noah's name wrong. He just didn't know she called him Nate.**

**Ok, so I used her elimination off of "That's off the Chain!" when she calls a Heather a two-faced backstabbing lying little.. whatever it is, and she was giving her a death glare. So, yeah. I had no choice. Wait til Tyler finds out about the next chapter!**

**Izzy was mainly Courtney and Ezekiel was mainly or most of the time Harold. We will never know who may have skills for whatever activity it is, but speaking of Ezekiel and Izzy, I added a cute Ezza scene, same with a tab of Notie. Not as much as the last chapter, but it gives us hints, am I right?**

**Spoilers for "Not Quite Famous":**

**1. Tyler finds out that his girl, Lindsay, got voted off**

**2. Justin starts talking (What a shocker!)**

**3. Noah starts showing signs of liking Katie and Sadie finds out making her really jealous**

**4. Justin isn't getting voted off**

**I gave four this time DUN DUN DUN! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also, if you want like another crack pairing, please tell me. I would gladly add it.**

**I already have Noah/Katie and Ezekiel/Izzy. We need same team relationships, not opposing, or can you? I was thinking to start rather Cody/Beth or Justin/Beth. I'm just undecided.**

**Please people, give me some great reviews! No flamers or bad comments. Also, be on the lookout for daily updates on this story. Thank you :)**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed**

**~Fckn**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating. I know it's summer and I procrastinate a lot. No, I'm not dead if you're wondering. I have to go to Summer School for Math until July 16th maybe? I will try to update as soon as I can. I just haven't really thought about anything else to add. I know I'm like one of the laziest people you'll see in FanFiction**

**About the couples, here are what the couples are going to be:**

**Main Couple: Noah and Katie**

**Co-Main Couples: Ezekiel and Izzy | Cody and Beth**

**Side Couples:**

**Gwen and Trent | Geoff and Bridgette**

**I apologize. I regret myself for not updating in over a month so PLEASE don't ask me any questions like:**

**"Are you alive?"**

**"When are you updating again"**

**What feds me up is "I thought you said this will be DAILY."**

**I'm not being a bitch, I'm not speaking of mind, but I've read one message asking me.**

**I thank 99% of you for the great comments and I'll make sure to make the chapters longer with more romance, humor and of course drama. I have decided who's going home in "Not Quite Famous" and "The Sucky Outdoors"**

**In a future chapter, I will be adding two people who were eliminated into "No Pain, No Game." No, it's not Eva and Izzy, but I'll decide who. I don't know who was really gonna win, but I know for sure Owen is going to be in the Top 5. **

**Spoilers include:**

**1. Izzy and Ezekiel's first kiss**

**2. Courtney's comeback**

**3. Noah and Eva's Unknown Fears revealed [I saw on Wiki that they show no fear, so I made one up]**

**For the third and last time, I apologize and I know some of you were wondering where I was. It's my fault. I take the blame and you guys should be happy. Thanks again for all of the faves, great comments, and critique on this fanfiction. Gladly appreciated and I'm glad to make you readers and writers enjoy.**

**All of this so far inspired me by The Kobold Necromancer. I give tons of special thanks to him and Winter-Rae who also got me into Ezekiel/Izzy.**

**I thank SurferGurlForever for making Noah/Katie my favorite pairing of all time xD 33**

**I also thank my deviantArt friends, watchers, etc. for reading this and yes, you may know me there, but just so you know, I thank mostly the readers and the great reviews. I hope you all have a great day and hopefully I'll update this ASAP :)**

**Sincerely,**

**~Fckn**


	7. Not Quite Famous

**A/N: Before I go on, I have had reviews on for more fanon pairings. I was pretty impressed, but I've read the decisions and it turned out Cody and Beth was the winner. Cody is still gonna hit on Gwen, but he's gonna start falling for the wannabe (Beth). Just wait and see. Oh and also, keep it up with the awesome reviews! So here's a warning, if you don't like the Cody/Beth relationship, I prefer you NOT TO BASH BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE A PAIRING IN THIS STORY.. Enjoy :3**

**This episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously. You could get really messed up.**

_Last time on Total Drama Island, the Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Screaming Gophers. There were bruises, tears, risky moves, and dangerous alliances. It turned out sports weren't Noah's forte, but he managed to pound the ball at two Bass team members. And in the end, it was the beautiful, ditzy Lindsay who didn't see it coming when Heather promised her she would vote off Noah. Nice playing, Heather, nice playing. This week, another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to Loserville, Population: Four. Who will sink? who would stay afloat? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Island!_

_*Cue theme song*_

In the Gopher girls' cabin one sunny morning, Katie got up and realized something was messed up.

"Okay, this is like completely way bad. Somebody took my extra ponytail holders already. Now I have to wear my hair without pigtails."

Gwen confessed as the thinner BFFFL was brushing her hair, "Actually, you look kind of better without those ping things in her hair. It makes you look pretty." The goth girl then smiled then finished, "But aren't you tired? I haven't had any sleep in days."

Katie smiled then told her, "Maybe because you like won the Awake-A-Thon for us?"

Gwen then groaned, "Yeah, maybe I regret myself for doing that, but it's best for the team. As soon as the goth girl went back to sleep, a loudspeaker was heard.

"Alright campers! Enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of!"

As the campers were walking for their next challenge, Cody saw Gwen and Bet walking. He then got in the middle of them and started small talk.

"Hey ladies. Gwen, Beth. How are you guys?" Cody said smiling. Gwen then got a tad fed up

She glared, "Cody, don't talk to me. I still need about 3 more days of sleep to reinvigorate myself from 4 days without precious sleep." Cody was worried. He offered, "You can lay on my shoulder?" Gwen put her hand in his face, "Never." The tech geek smiled then walked with Beth until a very cynical guy walked next to him.

"You know you're not gonna get the girl of your dreams if you go a bit too far, Cody." Cody glanced over. It was Noah, the guy who was supposed to be voted off, but won by one vote.

Cody asked, "Noah, is it true that if you go too far and you're not even close to their friend, like offering to lay on his/her shoulder?"

"It's really simple, Cody. Don't go too fast and maybe she'll like you back." Cody nodded as Noah walked off. The know-it-all mumbled, "Idiot." As Noah was walking, he saw something a bit different with one of his teammates. His eyes gasped wide open and walked closer. As Noah was walking, he walked closer.

He tried to whisper, "You know, you look way better without those pink ponytail holders." Katie then turned around with a puzzled facial expression. She then realized it was Noah who said that. She turned back around and tried to catch up with Sadie until somebody grabbed her shoulder. She gasped. It was Noah smiling.

"Oh uhh, hey Noah. What is it?" Katie lightly blushed. Noah confessed, "Look, I may sound a bit cheesy, buy I really think your hair is prettier like that. It suits you and it makes you look more of yourself."

Katie smiled wider, "Thanks. Really? Because you know, I've never had really anything new with my hair."

Noah wrapped an arm around her. She flushed a darker pink. "It's okay. Besides, people are gonna start liking you." He lightly kisses her cheek and walked off. Katie blushed darker, felt where he kissed her cheek, and was feeling her heart melt. She squealed quietly then ran off to meet her Gopher teammates.

They were waiting at the bleachers. Trent yelled out, "Gwen! I saved you a seat." Gwen gladly sat net to Trent and smiled. She blushed, "Thanks."

Cody then walked up, sitting next to Trent. Heather was glaring at Cody, Trent, Gwen and Noah, especially at Noah and Gwen because he knew he wasn't gonna leave and Gwen is hanging out with Trent. The musician the leaned back. So did Cody, but unfortunately, for the tech geek, he fell on his back. He then leaned there.

Tyler started looking around for his girl, Lindsay. He looked over the Gopher side until Chris spoke up,

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state-of-the-art, outdoor amphitheater. Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest!"

"Let me guess. You're going to make the team's three most talented people go up on the amphitheater, completely embarrass themselves and have Chef rate them as how their talents are," spoke up Noah. He then squirted his tongue out then read.

Chris facepalmed, "You had to spoil the moment, didn't you, Noah." Noah looked back and glared. He got back, "What you have to do is sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes. He glances at Duncan. As long as it's legal. Duncan frowns.

Owen was happy, "WHOO HOO! AWESOME!"

Chris then smiled and finished, "Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight.

**Confession Room:**

_Noah: I had to embarrass him. I mean I know what the producers are going to do. _

_Heather: I am so going to have to take over_

**End Confession**

Heather came out with a whistle and a clipboard. She blew a whistle saying "Ok. Since I'm captain, I get to choose the participants."

Gwen and Noah glanced, Gwen spoke up. "Who said you could be captain?"

Heather glared, "I can. How are we gonna win without me?"

Noah then thought of something, "Probably because you're going to cause our team to lose? AGAIN? And Gwen's right, who says you're in charge, Queenie? Now get a life and let me do all the work."

"Ughh. Noah you little.." Heather was interrupted. Noah slapped her face and grabbed her whistle and clipboard.

"Okay. Now that I'm in charge, talents are to be tallied up with the help of our team. Got it?" Noah instructed while the team nodded.

The know-it-all finished, "Now, I'm gonna need all of your talents. I'm gonna guess Trent can play guitar."

Trent nodded, "Hey. How'd you know?" He let out a chuckle.

Heather finally finished rubbing her face and said, "You don't get it? He's a know-it-all jerk."

Noah then spoke up, "Then I'm gonna need to know most of your talents. If you don't have one, you don't have to tell me. Just don't say anything."

**Confession Room:**

_Cody: That's something you don't see everyday. Noah? Being nice? Heh.. That's doubtful, but about the talents, I can so play a wicked keybord sequence, imitate movie stunts and have a weird, but intricate knot tying talent. _

**End Confession**

_To the Killer Bass:_

Izzy bolted out of the bushes like a mad woman and tackled Ezekiel... on purpose. Ezekiel fell over then saw it was Izzy.

"That was fun! Oh.. Hey Zeke. You totally saved my fall there! What are we doing now?"

Ezekiel blushed, "Well. We were about to pick our talents eh. You know, for the challenge?"

Izzy thought for a minute, "Ohh right! I have a lot of talents!"

Bridgette had no choice but to kind of take over with Geoff. Bridgette told the campers to get started. It had already been 15 minutes since they've been told, meaning they had 7 hours and 45 mins free time for the talent challenge.

Bridgette said, "Okay, to win this thing, we're going to need to see you guys audition. As I call you, you need to show us what you got, okay?" She smiled.

They all nodded then Bridgette spoke up, "What 'cha got there, Ezekiel?"

The homeschool boy looked at his archery. "Oh this? Well, I can bag a moose eh. Wanna see?" He smirked a bit and Bridgette shook her head.

"It's okay Ezekiel, but why bag a moose?" She chuckled. "Going on, Duncan, what are you doing?"

"Leaving this place. I have nothing to show you." He just went off.

As for the Gophers, Noah had decided to start talent auditions. "Okay, we have exactly 7 hours to finish business. So who wants to go up first?"

"Ooh ooh. I can burp the entire ABC's in one soda keg."

All of the campers raised their eyebrows. Owen chugged a whole two liters of soda.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZed." **[1]**

All of the campers even Noah cheered for Owen, then the lovable oaf spoke up pulling down his pants, "I can also do Beethoven's 5th"

"No, Owen that's fine." Trent interrupted.

Heather asked Noah in a "trying to be nice" way, "Hey Noah. May I try to do my ballet for the contest?" She let out a sarcastic but true looking smile.

"Suit yourself." Noah told her as he was reading the clipboard.

As Heather did ballet, a few people clapped while some people were ignoring it.

"See? That team is what I call, 'talent.' Heather let out a fake smile and most just glared. "What?" she asked. Her team ignored her until..

"I really liked it. Noah, put Heather in!" Justin asked Noah. Noah then groaned.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Noah: They really think I'm just going to let her in the contest? She was useless, but, if it's a way to get her out of here, then we can put her in. _

**END CONFESSION**

Justin then turned around to Heather.

Heather asked, "So, brainiac, am I in?"

"Oh I guess so, Heather." Noah said as he rolled his eyes afterwards. Heather smiled then told him, "Thank you Noah. So much."

Noah ignored her.

**Killer Bass: 5 Hours till Showtime**

The Killer Bass were watching their talents. Bridgette kept the talents up having the team as their judge. First was DJ. He was twirling a ribbon for about a minute. It was very beautiful and most of the campers applaused.

"That was so beautiful, DJ. You're in." Bridgette commented DJ.

DJ nodded happily and then went to the next talent. It was Ezekiel's turn. He was gonna bag a moose, but then..

"Aw nevermind.." he resigned.

A couple minutes passed. Sadie danced, she wasn't in. Duncan didn't wanna do anything. Eva just you know, kickboxed. Tyler attempted to yoyo, but he got tangled up. Geoff skateboarded, he was in the talent contest.

An hour passed while Ezekiel and some of the team watched her so her talent. She was dancing

"I call this, 'The Dance. of. the Rattlesnake." She popped on over to Ezekiel swooshing her head around making "woosh" noises.

"Look into my eyes, what do you see?" She asked while she was dancing to Ezekiel, who was yet hypnotized by how good she was. He whispered over to Tyler, "She's good eh." Tyler, was still tangled with the yoyo.

**Screaming Gophers: Only 3 hours, 45 minutes left**

Beth was twirling around a fire baton as 8 other teammates were watching. As she threw her fire baton into the air she accidently dropped it, causing a burned hole into the grass. The 8 jumped behind a table.

Beth then spoke up, "I kinda missed the catching lessons."

After the incident, Justin popped out of the outhouse, shirtless, and with a fire extinguisher

Everyone, even Noah for the shortest time thought that was amazing. Justin just gave a smirk that made every girl blush.

**Heather and Beth-- Diary Plan**

"Beth, come here." Heather said whispering as Beth glanced over. She came to Heather.

Heather grabbed her and told her behind the bushes, "Look, here is a walkie talkie. I need you to get into the girls' cabin and sneak out with Gwen's diary. Got it?"

Beth was unsure, "Are you sure that's.."

Heather interrupted her, "It's fine. Now take these and be on the lookout!" Heather gave her some binoculars and she was looking through them until Beth noticed Cody walking. You didn't wanna know what she was _really _up to.. Aha

**Cody-- Attempting to Hit on the Goth Chic**

As Cody was walking in a "thinking he's attractive" way he was walking towards Gwen.

"What 'cha got there? A journal?" Cody asked in a friendly way.

Gwen was annoyed, "Beat it."

Cody smiled and then told her, "Oh. I get it. It private huh? Yeah, I'm cool with that." He sat closer until she glared.

"What part of BEAT IT don't you understand?" She asked him as she hissed.

A few seconds after she asked him, he got as close to her hair and sniffed her. He loved the smell of her hair and perfume.

Gwen gave an awkward look. "What are you? Some kind of freak?"

Cody lightly blushed and told her, "You just smell.. really pretty"

As she was walking away, Cody followed her as they ignored the fire baton accident by Beth. Gwen went in her cabin.

"I need to go for a swim to cool off." Gwen told her teammates. As she walked in the cabin, he peaked at the Gopher girls' cabin seeing Gwen change into her swimsuit, he was then glued to the door.

**Gwen's Diary and Private Flirting**

As Gwen went out for a swim, Heather was on the lookout from Gwen being away from the cabin and some place else. She would probably be thinking if Beth was looking for Gwen or not, but let's just see what happens here.

Heather has turned on her walkie talkie after spotting Gwen in Lake Wawanakwa. Cody finally stopped bothering the goth girl and everyone else was just chilling out for the rest of the time until the challenge.

"Beth.. Beth come in. Beth where are you!?" Heather asked through the walkie talkie

As Heather was trying to get Beth's attention, Beth and Cody were flirting with each other, well Cody was most of the time. Heather didn't get a sign yet. When they were about to get closer to a relationship a few minutes later, Heather screamed onto the walkie talkie.

"Beth! Where are you!?" She screamed.

Both Beth and Cody were startled and she finally answered, "Oh I'm on it.. over."

Cody was yet curious, "What are you doing with Heather? Isn't she like bad news or something?"

The wannabe nodded and told the tech geek, "Uh yeah she is. I'm only in her alliance so we can get her booted off tonight. I know what she's up to."

Beth whispered the plan into Cody's ear and he had a light glare on his face.

"She's doing what?!" His face turned surprised.

She nodded again telling him it was going to be fine. She let go of his hand and walked out. Cody started to blush light pink and walked to hang out with Owen, later running with him down the dock to jump in the lake splashing Gwen.

Trent approached Gwen telling her, "You know. I wish I was away from this and be alone. With you at least."

Gwen looked down blushing "Yeah. It would be better." She admitted

**2 Hours till Showtime-- Gwen's Diary**

Gwen decided to change back into her clothes and a Beth had stopped her. Gwen winced.

"Uhh what are you doing?" The goth girl asked the wannabe as she tried to think of something.

Beth looked around, nervous, couldn't think of anything to say. "I uhh.. I was doing kung-fu!" She did a kung-fu pose making Gwen's face turn to a mad despair. She ignored it and walked to her cabin. From behind the bushes, Heather was smirking and laughing quietly.

**1 Hour, 45 Minutes till Showtime-- Confessions**

Noah was walking to his cabin until somebody hugs him really really.. hard from behind him. It was Katie.

"Hey.: She quickly said, holding on to him. Noah's eyes widen out but turned light pink.

"Oh.. hey. What are you doing?" The know-it-all asked.

She smiled, "Oh nothing, I was bored so I just wanted to hang out with you."

He blushed a bit darker. "Oh uhh.. okay?"

So they hung out and then he wanted to tell her something quite unexpected.

"Hey.. Katie?" He asked

She glanced over, "Yeah?"

He thought, "How should I say this?" Then he told her, "Ok, look. I know I may regret saying this to you, but I really like you.. a lot. And I feel that I like you more than just a friend."

"So you're saying that you like me as in a crush?" She asked, turning faint pink.

He nodded slowly and sighed. "Ever since I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat. I knew I found somebody I'd like on this island, and maybe you're the one."

The sweet girl turned red smiling, "No way.." She looked down on her right smiling a bit.

Noah turned her around by grabbing her shoulder and moving her his way.

"Way." he smirked and lightly pulled her closer. They were lovingly gazing into their eyes until an interruption.

"Attention campers! Our talent challenge begins in 5 minutes. MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

They then freaked out then they walked to the amphitheater.

**Confession Room:**

_Noah: McClean, not cool. I was just on my way to kiss her. Way to interrupt the sweet moments. *he frowns*_

**End Confession**

**Talent Competition-- Give it all you Got**

Chris introduced, "Welcome to our next challenge, our talent contest. Your teammates have been chosen to perform in tonight's challenge. Here is the Chef-O-Meter where the ratings are tallied up here. Now let's get this challenge started."

The people sitting out were cheering while the ones performing were getting ready backstage.

Chris then told them, "Screaming Gophers, you guys are going first. First up is Trent."

Trent was onto the stage and he smiled. "This goes out to somebody out here at camp."

Gwen smiled and he strummed his guitar. He sang..

_"They say we've only got summer _

_And I say that's really a bummer_

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

_It'll just be the two of us_

_Nothing to do but just hang_

_So, let me say only this_

_Stick around for just one kiss."_

Gwen lightly blushed and Trent stopped playing. Trent had a very high rating according to the Chef-O-Meter.

Chris came up to Trent, "Way to go, man. Way to spread the love." Trent embarrassingly waved and went back backstage where the rest were getting ready.

The people were cooing with joy talking about how cute Trent's song was.

After a few talents have been performed Justin had showed off his "attractiveness," DJ had his ribbon baton, but failed causing to be tangled up, Bridgette was on her hands for no longer than a minute, thanks to her weak stomach. It caused utter chaos. Soon after, it was Heather's turn.

Heather smiled sarcastically, "I was really going to give you a ballet dance, but instead, I'm going to read you a story." She had Gwen's diary in her hands. All of her teammates and the Killer Bass gasped; Trent and Cody were the ones who were really worried. As Heather read the goth girl's story, Cody thought her crush talked about him, but obviously, Cody doesn't play the guitar. Heather felt victorious and kept on reading. Gwen had a death glare for the longest time after she was finished; Cody was worried, as for others, very pissed off

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Gwen: I am SO PISSED at HEATHER, it KILLS ME! I SERIOUSLY know who I'M VOTING FOR!_

_Leshawna: Gwen's gotta point. That Heather is goin' down_

_Noah: Haaaaaaarsh_

_Cody: I hear ya Noah.. Haaaaarsh_

_Katie: That was so mean_

_Sadie: Like totally mean_

_Katie: Isn't it mean that both Heather read Gwen's diary AND we're on opposite teams?_

_Sadie: Totally! But this is like the only time we can see each other_

_Katie: Uhh.. yeah AND IT'S AMAZING _

_Beth: Five words.. HEATHER YOU ARE LEAVING TONIGHT!_

_Owen: There are two syllables for hot. Jus and tin. Man that guy is so hot I can kiss him! *pauses* Stupid!_

**END CONFESSION**

Chris explained, "Looks like the Gophers are done. Now it's up with the Bass. Will Geoff beat the Gophers with his rad moves? Uhh.. no"

As Geoff attempted a skateboard flip, he broke the skateboard, in half, with Bridgette and Izzy watching. Geoff rubbed his head and glanced at the two girls.

"What do we do now?" Bridgette asked as she looked over. She continued "I mean we have nobody else to have perform."

After a few minutes, she finds Ezekiel staring wandering his eyes around where he was.

Izzy then spoke up, "Ooh ooh I know somebody! Let's have Zeke to win for us!" Bridgette looked

She then told Izzy, "I don't know about that, Iz. I mean, he doesn't seem to have talent, but.." Izzy interrupted her

"Just let him do it!" She told her while Geoff nodded slowly.

Chris had decided and said, "Well, could this be it? Will Ezekiel make it to the top of the Chef-O-Meter? We'll see about that?"

Ezekiel was frightened, but then quickly gotten over it. He first had his archery; it was aiming for the table and as he aimed, it aimed right in the middle of the table leaving a tiny, unnoticeable hole. Chris and Chef had curious faces. Then he shot it for the tree behind the bleachers. People looked behind. Then for the win, he shot five arrows at one, hitting Heather all over her body. Everybody even Chris and Chef were cheering.

Chris happily cheered, "THE KILLER BASS WIN AGAIN!" The Bass cheered as they won their second victory, and Izzy and Bridgette gave Ezekiel a tight hug.

They both said in unison, "YAY YOU WON! YOU WON!" They smiled as he blushed three shades of red but was smiling after Izzy had grabbed his sweatshirt and kissed his cheek. He sighed happily.

**BONFIRE CEREMONY**

"Well, Gophers. Have to see you guys again in this campfire ceremony and whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame into the Boat of Losers and never return to Total Drama Island, EVER!" The host told the following Gophers. He then threw the marshmallows to Noah, Trent, Katie, Owen, Gwen, Beth, Cody, and Leshawna. It was down to the final two, Heather and Justin.

The safe Gophers were smiling as they had their marshmallows. Chris then turned to the Bottom 2.

"Heather, you have read Gwen's diary into the whole living world and embarrassed the CRAP out of her and Justin, your attractiveness has brought love for us and the final marshmallow goes to..

*30 seconds later*

Justin..

Justin grinned as he had gotten the last marshmallow and Heather's face turned from satisfied into a disgrace.

"WHAT?! YOU VOTED ME OFF?! T-THAT'S SOMETHING UNEXPECTED!" She screamed to the top of her lungs while people laughed at her.

Gwen smirked, "Who's the loser now, HEATHER!?"

Then Noah and Trent started screamed "YEAH! RUINING OUR FRIEND'S FEELINGS!"

Heather groaned in a mean way and marched to the Dock of Shame with the most pissed off face in the history of pissed off faces.

"Well, that's a true shocker and whoa.. she's voted off. That was probably one of the most dramatic campfire ceremonies, but.. I still get paid. BONUS!"

The Gophers went to walk off to their cabins until Chris stopped them, "Wait Gophers.." They glanced and Chris grinned, "WHO WANTS CAKE AND ICE CREAM FOR HEATHER'S ELIMINATION!?"

They all smiled after they all ran up. Owen's eyes were glowing while the other Gophers had enjoyed the cake

**CONFESSION ROOM: **

_Gwen: It's finally done! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! SHE'S GONE! GONE! HALLELUJAH!_

_Beth: No more alliances for this person *points to herself* Especially with people like Heather.. and I think Cody likes me and Gwen.. He's such a player_

_Cody: YES YES YES SHE'S GONE! WHOO HOO!_

_Owen: Mmm... CAKE! *bites on cake*_

_Noah: I warned her.. Guess she's off to Loserville. By the way, I'll get a way to get with that cute girl. What's her name.. Katie? Oh yeah, her. Talk about cute, she's beautiful. Wonder what she looks like without those pigtails_

_Izzy: Zekey won the challenge a second time! I am so happy for him and look! His toque!_

_Ezekiel: Well, guessing winning two challenges for the team is a dream come true, eh. Having Izzy kissing my cheek makes me realize I like her. And where's my toque eh? Haven't seen it in a while_

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for updating THIS LATE. I'm such a procrastinator and don't blame me for that. Well, Heather had to go bye bye and I'm guessing Owen has a new developed crush on Justin? Oh oh ho.. well, I really don't know if I'll make him talk or not, but that's your decision**

**A few Noah/Katie hints in this, with also minor Izzy/Ezekiel, Gwen/Trent and Cody/Beth. Hope you guys don't mind that ;3**

****WARNING FOR ANTI CODY/BETH FANS: If you DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, then I prefer you to SKIP it since the viewers want MORE of the pairing than Justin/Beth according to the poll.****

**Noah starts to develop a crush on Katie, and he's maybe having fantasies of her without her pigtails or maybe in an outfit that turns him on maybe. Well, he was turned on after he thought of her pigtails out of her hair. And about the pairings, I'm wondering if I should add more pairings. This is what I have so far:**

**Noah/Katie, Izzy/Ezekiel, Gwen/Trent, Cody/Beth and slight Tyler/Bridgette, mainly because he, Geoff, and DJ are her best guy friends and Geoff attempts hitting on her in the next chapter**

**Spoilers for "The Sucky Outdoors":**

**1. Katie and Sadie are together for some point of time, almost starting an argument**

**2. Noah starts to think that Katie has been cuddling with him in their sleep, and she feels one-sided saying that it was in her sleep, but then she liked it**

**3. Izzy feels that she should become a bear for teh lulz**

**4. Duncan and Eva start a fire while Izzy runs around with Ezekiel's toque in the woods**

**5. Tyler starts referring to Lindsay**

**Now, I want NO bashing, flaming, bad comments, spam or useless comments because that is BULLSHIT ^^**

**I felt so lazy, but then I finally finished the chapter xDD**

**Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY I'll get the new chapter soon**

**~Fckn**


	8. The Sucky Outdoors

**A/N: Hey guys. Gabby again. Sorry for the procrastination. Obviously, my laptop had been put in the shop and thankfully I didn't write this chapter too soon. Anyways, I'm here again and because of my procrastination and 1st quarter exams, I've decided to write the next chapter! Hooray! So I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me how cute the pairing scenes were, especially to the Noah/Katie ones. I was even ashamed that they didn't kiss; It's okay because they are really soon ;)**

**Oh and watch out for bears. **

**As for the other pairings, Ezekiel/Izzy is going to be similar to the DxC parts and Katie and Sadie ARE going to meet in the woods, but it'll be NO arguing than the actual scenes as they were on the same team. Since they are on different teams, Katie is more interested in hanging with Noah and her teammates than Sadie. Don't feel down because most of this will be filled with bitching BFFFL's. Just kidding xD**

**I'll **_**try **_**to add more Cody/Beth, but if you don't like it, please just skip it, but it's only a minor pairing that won't be shown as much as Ezzy and Notie.**

**Here we go to the next chapter of TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! The Way it WOULD'VE Been…**

**This Episode of TDI contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do NOT try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

_Last time on Total Drama Island, a talent contest brought out the worst of our campers. IT WAS AWESOME! __The Killer Bass __struggled to find any talent on their team. And Bridgette's clumsiness pretty much knocked out their best prospects. Gwen stood up to Heather with others thinking what was going on. So Heather swore to make Gwen's life miserable by stealing her diary. Then SHE READ IT TO THE WHOLE ENTIRE VIEWING WORLD revealing Gwen has a secret crush on somebody here at camp. Then, Noah managed to boot her off by telling his teammates instead of voting for Justin McGorgeousness. Who will be the next one to walk off this lame dock? Find out tonight in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony EVER on TOTAL! DRAMA ISLAND!_

_*Cue theme song*_

It was one sunny morning when Chris and the remaining 18 have stood at the campfire telling them about their challenge.

"Campers, Today's challenge will test out your outdoor skills. I'm not going to lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive."

Some of the campers have gasped and he continued, "Just joking," he said chuckling. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find It." he finished as he threw the maps and compasses to Noah on the Gophers and Duncan on the Bass.

Chris reminded them, ""Oh and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production."

After he reminded them, Izzy swiped the map and compass away from Duncan.

"First team back for breakfast wins invincibility," Chris finished as he blew an air horn afterwards. "Off you go."

Leshawna asked, "Did he say they were bears around here?" Owen replied, "I've had a little encounter with a bear once Let's just say that his head looks real nice up on my mantel."

The lovable oaf had walked off and Izzy plopped on to the Gophers side to interrupt Noah.

"This one time I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts." Izzy drabbled, as Noah's face was puzzled, but understanding.

He asked, "Izzy, one, aren't you supposed to be on your side of the team and two." he had gotten interrupted.

Izzy continued, "So gross! We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat, Simba, but it turned out it was lost for a week." She paused, "Uh.. You didn't eat spaghetti, did you?"

Noah quickly shook his head and Izzy cheered on "Good let's go!"

As she ran off to her team, Noah gave a sick expression on his face, gulped, and ran off to his team, catching up.

As the Gophers were walking to their forest destination. Trent had found Gwen walking alone. He tried getting her attention, "Hey Gwen! Wait up!" As he ran up to her, he asked, "Can I walk with you?"

Gwen was walking with her eyes, half closed, "No." Soon after, Trent had caught up with her, telling her, "Hey. If this is about that whole "diary thing."

Before he could even fished, the Goth girl had miserably walked off on him with her walking off alone. Trent sighed, feeling down.

As the Killer Bass were walking off to their destination, Izzy was holding the map, with her teammates behind her. As Sadie was walking, Katie went up behind her and saw blue berries. She told her, "Sadie look, blueberries!"

Not knowing that Katie was behind her, she gasped, "I LOVE LOVE LOVE blueberries!"

The sweet girl continued, "Oh my gosh me too!"

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Katie: Sadie and I are BFFFL's_

_Sadie: Best Female Friends for Life!_

_Katie: We even got the chicken pox together!_ '

_Sadie: Oh my gosh! That was so fun_

_Katie: It was nice to have someone to scratch all of those little scabs_

_Sadie: I know right?_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Somebody on the Gophers had reminded Katie, "Hey Katie! Come on before you get lost! We have a challenge to win!" It was Noah and Cody.

Katie gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. They want me to go. I'll see you later, Sadie."

Sadie's face was a bit gloomy, but brightened up, "Well, more for me."

As Gwen was walking off alone, Noah, Cody, Katie and Trent were walking while the rest of the team was behind. Trent was talking about why Heather read Gwen's diary and Noah was just reading.

After a few minutes, Cody had gotten bored and started a short conversation with Beth, who was behind him for a few seconds.

"Hey. How goes it?" The tech geek asked as she was puzzled, but still answered, "I'm pretty fine. With Heather gone, I can own this game without alliances."

Cody asked, "You were in an alliance? WITH HEATHER?!" he was surprised, but calmed down, "Oh, well, I'm glad she got booted off."

The wannabe nodded, "Yeah, I give kudos to Noah, too. He took leadership and he's kind of a good person, too, except the dodgeball challenge."

"Yeah, let's forget about that and win this thing." The tech geek had reminded. They both caught up with the others and made their way through the forest without any distractions.

Meanwhile, Sadie all in a sudden got lost. Katie wasn't there, her teammates were nowhere near she and thanks to eating off the blueberry bush, she was lost. She screamed and no attention was given from a cast mate, not even her BFFFL. She just started walking around.

As the Screaming Gophers had made it to where they were going to stay, Owen thought up, "There's no food here"

"This is a Survival Task. Look at the instructions." Trent has told Owen.

The lovable oaf continued, "Oh. I wonder of they're any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?"

Izzy, who was apparently from the other side, laughed from where the other team was standing. "Aha that would be so funny."

After Izzy had screamed out that she thought it was funny, Owen had imitated a bear until Noah interrupted, "Will you shut it? I'm trying to read here! It says we're supposed to find our own food. "

Justin finally opens his mouth, "Ugh.. I don't see it. At all."

Trent had commented, "I think they mean in the woods?"

Owen volunteered, "I'll go. I'm good at finding food!"

**An Hour and a Half Later**

The Screaming Gophers had sat in a campfire, where most of them were waiting for food.

Noah sighed, "Come on. I'm starving."

A few seconds later, a pizza man came, "Hey! Who ordered the pepperoni? Extra cheese?" The cameraman had waved and spoke up, "It's for the camera crew. Over here."

Owen had come back with fish saying, "I am Man! I bring fish!"

Noah had turned over to Owen, asking, "Are you KIDDING me?" Soon, Trent and a few more of the campers had gone. Trent complimented, "Dude, you're awesome!"

Soon later, Noah put his book down and came up and asked, "How do you know how to cook fish?" Owen had answered back, "My grandpa taught me. I got a shark once; it bit me in the butt. Check it out!"

Seconds later, Owen had pulled his pants down and Trent, Noah, Katie, and Beth were grossed out.

It was night, and Katie had gone with Noah to find other food besides fish. They had found more blueberries, coconuts, and a few bananas. As they were walking back, Noah had asked her a question,

"Do you know how much food we had found? I actually gotta say we did a pretty good job getting away with the others for a while." He smiled at her waiting for an answer.

Katie glanced back, "Yeah. I mean, what if like they were looking for us? That's being crazy."

Noah paused for a bit and smiled a bit wider, "Well, this may be pathetic, but it's actually pretty nice getting away from the others. Besides, where would I be without you?"

Katie lightly blushes and giggles and told him, "Oh you. You wouldn't be here if I wasn't on your team." She slightly winked as he smirked. "You were the one who made our team win 2 games, but I kinda blew it." Noah admitted.

The know-it-all continued, "You're a strong and pretty person and the starts; they're beautiful, like you."

All in a sudden, Katie had felt a shiver up her spine when Noah placed a hand on her waist. She glanced over, giving a sweet smile as his dark chocolate brown eyes have met her glowing, onyx ones. They've had a moment of silence just standing there. Before going on, Katie's innocent, onyx eyes had gazed deeper into Noah's, feeling him lean closer towards her. Katie stood blushing pinker as she leaned closer as well. They were only millimeters from a kiss. They lightly puckered as it were a fairy tail ending, and lightly pressed onto each other's lips. They slowly pulled away, smiling while gazing into each other's eyes.

Katie reminded Noah with her soft voice, "Come on. Let's get back to our teammates before we lose."

Noah lightly smirked, "My pleasure," he said quite huskily, but very soft.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Noah: Wow_

_Katie: That_

_Noah: Was_

_Katie: AMAZING_

_Noah: But in a beautiful way. I could've sworn it was my first lip lock, and it felt.. right *smiles* _

_**(They were not in the confessional together; it was separate)**_

**END CONFESSION**

As Noah and Katie were walking back with the much needed food, they've heard footsteps, but it wasn't a bear. Katie found that it looked very much like a pudgy girl. It was seemingly Sadie who was still lost.

"Katie?" She screamed. After, she came running and glomped Katie. Thankfully, Noah was holding toe food or the food would've been history.

Katie smiled, "Oh my gosh! You like, found us. What are you doing here?"

"Like after you left with your teammates, I all in a sudden heard no word of the Killer Bass like ANYWHERE, so I went around and I thought I saw Duncan, but it turned out it was a tree branch."

Noah's eyebrows have risen with a puzzles expression on his face. He didn't want to ruin the conversation.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Noah: Whoa, sassy much? Well, they did have a friendly conversation, but it was a bit weird as well. Besides, Sadie is very much like Katie; she's just pudgy and pale and no I'm not calling her ugly_

_Katie: Oh my gosh, Sadie guess what?  
Sadie: What?  
Katie: Like I was walking in the woods with Noah and we like kissed  
Sadie: Oh my gosh. That's so romantic  
Katie: I know right? Like really romantic. Like a fairy tale ending  
Sadie: I bet the next time you guys get close, you're going to..  
Katie: Okay Sadie, too much information_

**END CONFESSION**

At the Killer Bass side, the team was setting up their campsite as Izzy, Geoff and Bridgette set up the tent.

Geoff complimented, "Wow. You pitch a tent like a guy." It was one of the worst pick up lines a guy could give to a girl. Bridgette gave a disgusted face. The party boy had no comment.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Geoff: Wow, you pitch a tent like a GUY?! *facepalms*_

**END CONFESSION**

Geoff stood there, still having no comment until he brought up, "I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff."

The surfer girl gave a look and sarcastically told him, "Gee. Thanks."

A moment later, Ezekiel was asking Izzy while she was pitching up the tent, "Hey. What's for dinner eh? We're starving."

Duncan asked the same thing, "Yeah, lady. What's for dinner?"

Izzy widened her eyes as she heard her two teammates asking what was dinner. She spoke up, "I'm kind of busy pitchin' the ol' tent, eh."

As the three were wondering about dinner, DJ had appeared, "Hey look what I found!"

It seemed to be a little gray and white bunny wrapped held around the gentle giant's big arms. As the bunny was bundled in, it deeply coughed.

Duncan pointed out, "Well, I've never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck? I'm game."

DJ lightly sighed, "This is my new pet. I'm calling him Bunny"

Izzy asked, "You couldn't fond any food?" She sighed and Ezekiel continued, "Then it looks like we're eatin' the grubs and berries for dinner, eh?"

Duncan asked, "Has anyone seen Tweedle Idiot?"

He was talking about Sadie and she was yet to be lost, but found a cave thinking she would be safe in there.

The Gophers were cooking a meal under the roasting fire when Owen commented, "Okay. Fire's hot, fish are grilling, tent is tenting."

Trent complimented, "Nice going, man. Fish looks awesome!"

"Thanks man. I owe it all to Grandpa," said the lovable oaf.

Trent questioned, "So you and your grandpa really fought a bear once?"

Owen responded, "Heck yes. It was the scariest day of my entire life."

As others were listening, Justin wasn't paying attention, most gasped, and Noah raised an eyebrow with an "I don't think that really happened" look.

Owen continued, we were out in the woods when we came beyond the great beast. I tell ya, he was 10 feet higher than a foot! And then he roared this terrible roar."

Owen had imitated a bear roar, just as he was continuing.

"We grabbed out shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. Nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then, BAM! One shot was all it took that fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death."

Noah scoffed and looked over, as he was right, "Like you would ever shoot a 10 foot bear with one shot. That's impossible."

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Noah: How could he?_

**END CONFESSION**

The Killer Bass were sitting out on a campfire as Bridgette sighs. DJ tries to make it all better for her.

"Be cool. It's just an owl." The gently giant smiled in a nice way

Bridgette apologized softly, "Sorry. I just get really freaked out in the forest."

Duncan starts, "This reminds me of this really scary story that I heard once."

Geoff complimented, "Awesome! Tell it man."

"Are you sure? Because the story that I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore," responded Duncan.

Dizzy sarcastically told Duncan, "Ooh so scary."

Duncan smirked, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Duncan started saying the scary story, "One night, a lot like this one."

**Few Minutes Later**

"So suddenly, they've heard this "tap tap tapping" on the side of the car; the girl started a freak out. And by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed. Because there, hanging from the door handle, was the _BLOODY HOOK! _And they say, 'that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He'd be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right HERE!"

He had pulled out a hook with his hands as the campers had screamed on fear. After, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Izzy were hiding behind DJ as the delinquent did a dramatic, vampire laugh as if it were from a movie.

The Screaming Gophers were on a tree, clinging with fear, as the castmates were afraid of the bear looking up upon them.

"So what do we do now?" questioned Trent. Noah was clenched over on the tree, sitting next to Trent and Katie.

Gwen pointed out, "I know it had to be somebody's idea, but it wasn't mine."

Noah said, "Okay, we gotta think of a way to scare off this bear Owen, what did you have in mind?"

Owen was clinging on to the tree bark as he responded to the know-it-all, "How should I know?"

"Dude, you said you KILLED a bear." Leshawna reminded him.

The lovable oaf admitted, "I was being theatrical!"

Most of the campers have sighed, and Noah couldn't help himself but groan lightly holding on to the tree.

"Excuse me for living!" Owen had screamed as he hit his forehead onto the tree a few times.

Trent stopped him from whining, "Hey hey hey. Ease up on the guy. He did bring us all that fish."

After Trent had reminded his Gopher teammates about the fish, the bear happily sniffed what was gonna be food and started drooling over it. A few minutes later, Justin could've thought of something, but Leshawna fell out the tree. The bear had growled at the home girl, as others gasped, they kept away with Gwen clinging onto Trent's shoulder and Katie slightly clinging onto Noah.

"DEAR ABBY SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Owen pointed out as he was still clung onto the tree.

The bear couldn't stop roaring and Justin plopped down from the tree.

Owen asked, "JUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He had an anxious look on his face as Justin smirked lightly.

The male model replied, "This."

As he took his shirt, the bear was fascinated by how beautiful and godly Justin's body was to attract the bear. The bear smiled, "Hey are you okay?"

The bear sounded a lot like Izzy; Leshawna looked over, "Did that bear just ask me a question?"

A few seconds later, the bear's head came off and exposed Izzy. Owen slid down the tree. "Oh my goodness I did not see that happen!"

Gwen questioned, "What are you? Some kind of weirdo?"

"I thought it would be funny." Izzy chuckled as she was still in the bear outfit.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Izzy: Okay that was so funny! Like "OH IT WAS A BEAR AND OH NO" and then it was all "We're going to die now nghh: *She chuckled once more* Then I was all "Nrargh I'm gonna eat you!_

The Bass were all in their tent as the wolves were howling. The 7 Bass, excluding Izzy, who went out to scare the Gophers, and Sadie, who was nowhere to be found, were bundled up in a tent, lying down. Bridgette all in a sudden had gotten up.

DJ questioned, "What's wrong? Gotta go pee?"

"Like crazy, but I'm too scared to leave the tent." Answered the surfer girl.

DJ answered back, "Yeah, me too." He held up a jar full of urine.

Second later, Bridgette had peaked out the tent and started walking until she had gasped and saw bats. Of course, one bat had gotten into her eyes, causing her to back up without sight; Ezekiel, Geoff, and DJ were screaming as they saw a shadow that was really Bridgette. While she still saw nothing but a bat's wing, she tripped onto a rock from the fire, causing it to land in the tent wire, causing a fire. Most of the campers, naming Duncan, glared at her. She gave a shocked facial expression and sarcastically waved at her teammates.

As the Gophers were sitting around the campfire, they've finally had eaten after Izzy had ran to her team. The Gophers each had their own piece of fish as Izzy screamed, "Rocking the fish sticks. Nice!" from the other side of the forest. She actually had taken a fish from their fish stash.

As Owen was hearing something in the woods, came out another bear, but it was real. Owen thought and told them, "They're just trying to put us off twice" until Owen had ripped off part of the bear's skin from the top of his head.

He started screaming away from the bear and so did the other campers who were near.

As Izzy had gotten back from scaring to Gophers, she sighed, "Great. That's just great! Now we have like nowhere to sleep now?"

Duncan told her to stop, "Yo, crazy psycho queen, chill out. It's cool!"

Ezekiel questioned, "Cool? It's COOL?! Things cannot possibly get worse, eh."

Afterwards, Dizzy screamed, while others clung on to each other, or onto a tree, it rained wherever anybody in the forest would be. Thunder had struck and as for the Killer Bass, DJ had found a long leaf, to protect his fellow teammates from the wet.

**The Next Morning:**

It had been a sunny morning after a harsh thunderstorm. Leshawna and Trent had stretched their backs. "I think it's safe, guys. The bear is gone."

"And the map." Finished Gwen.

"Okay, seriously. We don't wanna hear anything worse. I feel like I have a migraine and it's not even there."

As Noah feels his head, he mumbles, "Oww.."

Others have awoken and of course, Sadie, who was in a cave overnight, had been awaken from a bear, causing her to scream with fear.

As the other Killer Bass were sleeping, it had been found that Dizzy was sleeping on Ezekiel's chest peacefully in her sleep. She sighed happily and she nuzzled herself closer, smiling wider. She woke up.

"Mornin' Izzy." Quietly said Ezekiel.

After the psycho had woken up, she peaked over and found herself laying on Ezekiel. Her face was confused looking, then she knew that she actually started liking him. She gasped

"Oh my gosh, sorry Zeke! I totally didn't mean that!" Dizzy chuckled as she smiled cheerfully at him. His face was faint red.

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

_Izzy: Okay, that was so much fun last night, and just to say for the record, I don't even think Zekey has had a girl on his arms before. So let's just say I was fast asleep and I don't know why it happened, but I'm thinking Mother Nature wants us together._

**END CONFESSION**

As Chris was getting ready for the night's campfire, the Killer Bass had made it first, well, we don't know yet.

Izzy cheered, "We're the first ones back!" She gasped quite before while Noah and the gang were running as fast as they could.

"Crap! They beat us here. This is all your fault, Owen. Seriously What a big waste of time on your "bear shooting" said Noah as he was shocked.

Chris stopped the Gophers, "A bupbup. Not so ast, Gopherinos. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish."

Izzy asked, "You mean Sadie? I'm sure she got eaten by wolves last night."

"Darn shame," finished Duncan.

As Sadie was running, she gasped, "I made it! I'm safe! Oh my gosh, guys, I got totally lost and then I couldn't find my teammates so I saw a bear and ran into a cave and I thought I was gonna like, die."

Dizzy asked, "Uh.. are you done?"

As Sadie nodded after seeing Katie again, Izzzy yelled out, "Good, because of you, WE LOST THE CHALLENGE!"

Ezekiel walked over, "No need to get mad, eh. I mean it must've been with directions." Trying to calm Izzy down.

Chris had announced "Alright, Killer Bass, one of your fishy butts is going home! Gophers, you're going to an all expense paid trip to.. THE TUCK SHOP!"

As the Gophers had cheered for their victory, the Bass were in shock. The Bass had glared at the person who caused their loss, Sadie

**CONFESSION ROOM:**

Katie: Sadie, this was all my fault

**END CONFESSION**

After the Screaming Gophers' victory in the Survival challenge, Owen had a bag of chips, eating them as he was in the hot tub.

"Oh my gosh this is so good! I never thought chips taste so good. I think I'm going to be sick."

Owen then puked from behind the hot tub, with a disgusted Noah told him, "That was seriously disgusting."

"There, all better. Whoo! The Screaming Gophers rule! Hey, give me some of those Chonk-A-Donks."

Justin threw Owen the bag, as the male model had only eaten one to keep his body beautiful and fit. As Owen ate the Chonk-A-Donks, he knew the party was amazing.

**At the Bonfire Ceremony:**

It was one dramatic evening out on the campfire ceremony when the Killer Bass have had another loss since the Awake-A-Thon.

"You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck out of here. And, you can't come back. EVER! Now, I can see you're all tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy?"

"Duncan."

"Eva"

"Bridgette"

"DJ"

"Ezekiel"

"Geoff"

"Tyler"

"Ladies. The final marshmallow of the evening…

*30 Seconds Later*

"Izzy!"

"Whoa.." Izzy relieved, said.

She saw that Sadie was tearing up. Dizzy asked, "Are you okay?"

Sadie didn't have a comment and just ran out crying her eyes out. Nobody had a comment to say, not even Chris.

"Well, I guess now that Sadie's gone, Katie is alone? Or is she?" Chris chuckles as he finishes, "But I STILL! GET! PAID! BONUS!" After, the Bass had glared at the sadistic host and some have had bored expressions.

**Later That Night:**

As Katie was walking outside, Bridgette went to get her to say something terrifying.

"Hey, you're Katie, right?" Bridgette asked while Katie nodded.

The surfer girl finished, "Well your really good friend, Sadie." She sighed then finished, "I don't know how to say this, but she got voted off."

After Katie had heard this, she gasped, slightly tearing up and Bridgette had comforted her, "It's okay, Katie. I know if you were voted off, you would want Sadie to do the same thing as of right now."

Katie brightened up, "Well, I guess you're right. I just gotta get it my best without her, or until I get voted off."

Bridgette smiled, "That's the spirit. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night"

Katie waved then she had went into her cabin, relieved from all the depression, but if she thought about it, she would cry, but not as lound as others thought.

As Izzy was waiting outside watching the sky, Ezekiel walked over to her, thinking what she had been doing for a while now. He was puzzled until Dizzy glomped him.

"Hey Zeke! What do you want from Izzy?" She lightly smirked, holding onto Ezekiel's neck. The homeschool boy had tinted red as his eyes were widened and he had glanced at her.

The homeschool boy had sighed, "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the alleged cuddling thing from this morning, eh. It was an accident."

"It's okay, buddy. It was actually me, but don't say anything." She had winked at him, having Ezekiel with a puzzled facial expression, wondering why that happened in the morning.

Izzy finished, "Now, let's get some beauty rest before it gets too late."

Ezeiel had nodded and all of the campers have had been in their rooms till the next day.

**A/N: I bet MOST OF YOU GUYS are so happy that there was Noah and Katie's first kiss in there! Even I was surprised and happy since I'm a HUGE Notie supporter. I'm actually kind of glad people have mentioned those two together in fanctions such as The Kobold Necromancer's "Total Drama Comeback" and it's sequel "Total Drama Battlegrounds;" Also is Frank15's "Total Drama Chris" which I really enjoy reading.**

**Well, Sadie has left the building. I actually feel kind of bad putting a lot of hate to her. I don't know why I still haven't talked about Eva, but she'll get some time hopefully in the next chapter. Just you wait and see her in a couple of more chapters.**

**Also, for the next elimination, I am STILL uncdecided to rather go with Tyler or somebody else. Please PM me your opinions and I'll think about an elimination set-up I can write for you. **

**For Ezekiel/Izzy, it had been shown more in this chapter, but not as humorous as you think and speaking of humorous, no Katie and Sadie arguments, like I promised, but I love love so yeah :D**

**Spoilers:**

**Noah and Eva confess their fears**

**Tyler may/may not fear chickens; same with getting voted off in the same Phobia factor episode.**

**Katie and Izzy become way good friends and it doesn't disturb the other team. **

**Noah and Katie WILL have more romantic parties. Make sure you read for more Notie! :D**

**Well, off to bed for me. Good night~ ^^**

**~Fckn**


End file.
